Takumi-kun Loving and Hating
by EnglishRainbow
Summary: Takumi and Gii, Shingyouji, Shouzo and Misu have all left College/University and are now working. This story is a follow on from my first story 'Beginnings and Endings' and it is recommended you read that first. Any comments would be appreciated! Disclaimer:- I own none of the Shidou Academy characters.
1. Chapter 1

TAKUMI-KUN

LOVING AND HATING

**-Chapter 1-**

"Takumi?"

Shingyouji was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading from The Coffee Shop to the apartment above, and calling to his friend.

Takumi's face appeared over the top of the railings alongside the stairs.

"Yeah Shingyouji?"

"When you come down can you bring me the invoices for the bread order please? I want to check something."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Takumi went back into the room he used to use as a bedroom, but it was now his office. He went to the filing cabinet where all the invoices and receipts were neatly filed in alphabetical order. He took out the papers Shingyouji had asked for and after closing down the spreadsheet on the computer he had been working on, he ran nimbly down the stairs to the Coffee Shop.

"Here you are, is this what you're after?" Takumi passed the papers to Shingyouji, who quickly flicked through them and smiling, thanked his friend.

"That's great, thanks Takumi. The prices seem to be going up a lot just recently, it may be worth looking for somewhere else to buy from. I'll have a proper look afterwards, and I'll let you know."

As always there was a lovely smell permeating from the kitchen, Shingyouji had a batch of cakes in the oven ready for their Monday morning customers. Takumi had arrived at the Coffee Shop at 7.30am as always, having been dropped off by his boyfriend Gii, who then went on to work at the office owned by his family who ran a multi-national business.

"The cakes smell great as usual Shingyouji, it's a good job there aren't any calories in smelling cakes baking, I'd be enormous by now!" Takumi chuckled to himself, then became aware that Shingyouji was staring at him.

"It's beyond me how you are still so thin, Takumi, there may not be calories in smelling cakes, but the amount of my cakes you actually eat, you should definitely be enormous!" It was no secret that Takumi and Shingyouji's boyfriend, Toshi, were his chief tasters when it came to sampling the cakes, and they loved trying the new recipes Shingyouji tried out from time to time.

"I know, it's strange, but that's just the way I am I suppose. I hope it continues like that, I would hate to have to give up my second favourite hobby!"

Shingyouji raised his eyes to the ceiling. "No guesses as to what your number one favourite hobby is, I suppose?"

"You're right Shingyouji, it's playing the violin!" Takumi burst out laughing when he saw the disbelief on his friend's face. "Well that's not what I was thinking that's for sure! Where does Gii fit in with violin playing?"

"Ah, now that's for me to know, and you to find out!" Takumi and Shingyouji laughed again, then Takumi disappeared upstairs, to finish off the work he had been doing on the computer. It would be time to open up the Coffee Shop soon, so he needed to get finished before the morning rush began, with their friend Mika breezing in with a sandwich order.

"Ohayo Takumi!" Mika hurried in through the door, right on 8.30am as always. "Ohayo Mika, how are you today?" responded Takumi. "I'm great thanks. Here's our sandwich order as usual, ah, and I see Toshi has our coffee order ready as well! Arigato Toshi! You ready for College?"

Toshi had been very lucky to be sponsored by Gii's father to go part-time to College doing a Cookery course. He really enjoyed his 2 ½ days a week at the College, and he and Mika always walked together on the days he attended. "Yeah, I'm ready Mika, I'll just say bye to Shingyouji!" He hurried into the kitchen, where his boyfriend was adding final touches to the large array of cakes laid out ready for sale. "I'm off now, love; I'll see you at lunch-time okay?" Shingyouji looked up at Toshi with a smile.

"Have a good day Toshi, I'll miss you!" He leaned forward and kissed his beloved tenderly. Toshi hugged him tightly, returning the kiss. "I love you Shingyouji, don't work too hard will you, and take a break when you can?" Shingyouji nodded and smiled. "You'd better go, Mika the whirlwind will be impatient to be off!" With a last wave Toshi disappeared through the door.

It was only a five minute walk to the College, but Toshi enjoyed chatting with Mika and most days they would be joined by other friends along the way. Toshi couldn't believe how much his life had changed since Shingyouji and Takumi had rescued him when he was being attacked by three men who wanted to steal his bag. Now he had a job he really enjoyed, a comfortable home, lots of friends, but most of all, he had the love of his boyfriend Shingyouji. Toshi loved him so much, his heart ached for him when he was away from him, but he knew the College course was a really good thing; ultimately he would be able to be an even bigger help in the kitchen when he had some qualifications behind him.

As usual, the Coffee Shop was very busy in the mornings, people wanting coffees to take away, sandwiches and cakes for lunches. While Toshi was at College, a young woman called Kimiko came in to help serve the customers alongside Takumi. She was a young mother who had a 6 year old daughter, and she would come into the Coffee Shop as soon as she had taken her daughter Mai to school.

It was lunch-time, and as he always did on Mondays, his half day at College, Toshi hurried out of the College to go back to the Coffee Shop, where he would have some lunch whilst helping Shingyouji make sandwiches and wraps etc. for the customers. He had had a great morning, they were learning about nutrition in different types of foods, things he had never understood before.

He was halfway home and looking forward to seeing Shingyouji, when he felt an arm roughly grab him around the neck! He quickly tried to wriggle free, but the arm kept him secure, and he was finding it hard to breathe! A hard, rasping voice right next to his ear whispered. "Don't bother trying to get away brat, I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Toshi suddenly felt a sharp pain just below his ribs, and he had no doubt at all that it was a knife, and this man would use it. There was something familiar about the man Toshi felt, even though he couldn't see his attackers' face, but he was so scared he couldn't think straight. He tried to escape again, but the knife seemed to be digging even further into his side! The voice spoke again. "Well, you look as though you've done alright for yourself brat! You must have some money now, have ya? You'd better let me have..." Suddenly a woman's voice started to shout really loudly.

"Hey, what are you doing with that boy? Get away from him before I call the Police!" The man swung around, and saw an older lady hurrying along the pavement behind him. Her shouting had drawn attention from other passersby who were also looking at him, and a man was starting towards them.

With a vicious shove the attacker threw Toshi to the ground, and made his escape, running quickly towards some wasteland, and disappeared from sight. The lady who had shouted out was beside Toshi now, and he realised it was Ryoma-san who owned the sweetshop next door to the Coffee Shop. She leaned forward and helped Toshi to his feet, and the passerby arrived at the same time.

Ryoma-san was very concerned for her neighbour, she had been some distance away when she saw the man grab Toshi and it had shocked her to see how rough he had been. The passerby was also worried, but after thanking him and Ryoma-san he told them he was okay, and would get home now. Ryoma-san walked with him to the Coffee Shop, but instead of leaving him at the door, she walked in with him.

Takumi glanced up as the door opened and smiled when he saw Toshi and Ryoma-san. His smile quickly turned to a look of concern when he noticed Toshi's shocked white face. Ryoma-san had her arm around his shoulder in a protective manner, her face equally shocked.

Takumi hurried towards his friend. "What's happened Toshi? Are you alright?" He glanced at Ryoma-san hoping she would be able to explain.

"Toshi's had a nasty experience Takumi; I was walking behind him quite a distance off, when a man just suddenly grabbed him around his neck. Toshi was struggling to get free but the man just seemed to tighten his grip. He seemed to be holding something in his left hand, but I was too far away to see what it was. I started hurrying then, and I started to shout out loudly, another passerby heard me and started to come forward as well. The man turned round and saw us approaching and threw poor Toshi to the ground and ran off. Toshi is badly shaken Takumi."

Takumi put his arms around his friend. "Come through to the kitchen Toshi, you too Ryoma-san you both need a sit and a drink." The customers in the Coffee Shop were looking on in concern and shaking their heads in disbelief. They were all regular customers and liked the young men who ran the Coffee Shop because of their friendly, cheerful manner.

Shingyouji looked up as the group entered the kitchen, one glance at Toshi's face was all it took to make him realise something was very wrong. He quickly removed the plastic gloves he had been wearing to make the sandwiches, and he hurried to Toshi and embraced him. Being back with his dear boyfriend started the tears flowing down Toshi's face, and he buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"What's happened Toshi? Shhh, ah, you're alright now love. Come and sit down over here." He looked at Ryoma-san's white face as well. "You need a seat as well Ryoma-san, come over here and sit down. Can somebody please tell me what's happened?" When they were both seated Ryoma-san repeated to Shingyouji what had happened in the street.

Takumi had been busy getting Toshi and Ryoma-san a warm drink and brought them over and put them on a small table. "We need to call the Police Shingyouji. That man can't be allowed to get away with this!" Takumi was incensed that someone could hurt his friend like this.

Toshi suddenly spoke for the first time. "No! Please don't call the Police Takumi! It'll just make him even madder; he'll come back for me again! Please Shingyouji!" He turned his tearstained face towards his boyfriend, pleading with him.

"Why are you so frightened Toshi? Did you know this man?" Toshi was so upset he couldn't speak for a long time, but eventually he gave a small nod. Shingyouji put his arm around Toshi's shoulders. "You're safe here with us Toshi. You have lots of friends here who won't ever let anything happen to you. This man needs to be stopped before he hurts you or anyone else again. Do you understand?"

Toshi looked at Shingyouji's beloved face. He knew deep down he was right, but the fear of the man was intense. Toshi knew he had to be brave, so he looked at Shingyouji and said hesitantly. "It was my stepfather Tanaka Iwao. After he threw me down I caught sight of his face as he was running; I hoped I'd never have to see him again." Takumi and Shingyouji knew a bit about the stepfather and his nastiness to Toshi. His stepfather was the reason Toshi had been living rough when they first found him badly beaten in the alleyway all those months ago.

Once he had said those words Toshi felt a bit better. "He had a knife in his hand Shingyouji, I could feel it digging into my side."

"Let me look Toshi, see if there's any damage." Toshi turned around and Shingyouji and Takumi could immediately see blood on the back of Toshi's shirt. They looked at each other in horror but tried not to make a fuss. Shingyouji spoke. "I tell you what Toshi. Why don't you and I go upstairs to the apartment so I can have a proper look? Are you okay down here, Takumi? Perhaps you could ask Kimiko if she could stay on for a bit longer today, until she has to collect Mai from school. I think Toshi is going to need a rest this afternoon."

Takumi was so upset at the thought of his friend being hurt, he could only nod in agreement. Shingyouji led Toshi out of the kitchen and upstairs to the apartment. "I'll ring the Police from the apartment Takumi."

Ryoma-san looked worriedly at Takumi. "Is he hurt Takumi?"

Takumi nodded. "There's blood on the back of his shirt Ryoma-san. I think you have saved Toshi from being badly hurt today. I don't know how we can ever thank you enough." Takumi could feel the tears pricking his eyes but he tried to put on a brave face.

"I only did what anyone else would have done, Takumi. I don't need any thanks. You really must call the Police now though. This is a very serious incident. That poor boy, he must have been terrified. What sort of man does that to an innocent youngster like that?" Ryoma-san shook her head. "I'll have to go now Takumi, get back to my shop. I'm more than happy to speak to the Police when they arrive, just send them next door to me, okay?"

Takumi thanked Ryoma-san again, and walked with her to the door. Kimiko was looking anxiously at Takumi, as were some of the customers. He knew he had to let them all know what had happened. After he had told them briefly what had happened they were all shocked that something like this could happen right there on their doorstep, and they all hoped Toshi would soon recover.

Kimiko said she was happy to stay on until she had to get Mai from school later on which was a relief for Takumi, and she and Takumi carried on, serving the customers and filling sandwich orders when required.

When Shingyouji and Toshi entered their apartment, the relief at being safe at home with his loving boyfriend made Toshi start to sob again. It was heartbreaking to hear and all Shingyouji could do was wrap his arms around his precious boy and just wait for the storm to calm.

Eventually the tears stopped and Shingyouji gently stroked Toshi's hair back from his face. "Do you feel a bit better now Toshi? Shall I look at your side for you, see what the damage is?"

Toshi nodded and lifted his shirt so Shingyouji could see. There was a wound about 1 inch long in his left side that was still bleeding. Shingyouji couldn't tell how deep it was without prodding it, and he was afraid to hurt Toshi. "I'll put a dressing on it for now but I think we should go to the Hospital and let someone look at it for you Toshi, I can't tell how deep the wound is." Seeing the cut had made Shingyouji even more determined to ring the Police and he picked up his phone. After explaining to the Operator what had happened he was assured that an Officer would be at the Coffee Shop shortly.

Shingyouji went to the bathroom for the First Aid box and to Toshi's wardrobe to get him a clean shirt. After covering the wound with a dressing, he helped him into the shirt then he led him to the sofa and they sat next to each other. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble Shing..."

Shingyouji leaned forward and kissed Toshi gently on the lips. "Don't say things like that, do you hear me? You've done nothing wrong at all! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I feel so angry! That man needs to be stopped Toshi, you do understand that?"

Toshi nodded sadly. "I know Shingyouji, I'm just so scared he'll turn up again." "You're with your friends now love, we'll be on our guard so try not to worry." Toshi leaned his head on Shingyouji's shoulder and held his hand tightly. "Arigato Shingyouji, I love you."

Shingyouji felt his throat constrict with unshed tears. "I love you as well Toshi, we'll all be alright, okay? We'll have to call ourselves the Three Musketeers won't we?" Toshi couldn't help chuckling to himself. "Don't you mean the Four Musketeers? You forgot Gii I think!"

"Oh yes! Mustn't forget Gii, he's a great person to have on our side! All for one, and one for all! That will be our motto from now on!" They both laughed at the thought and felt a lot better.

After the lunch-time rush was over Takumi was able to find time to run upstairs to check up on his friends. He remembered to knock on the living-room door this time after embarrassing Shingyouji and Toshi once before when he walked in on them! He heard a faint "come in" from Shingyouji and walked into the room. Both the young men were grinning at Takumi having also remembered the incident well! "How are you Toshi? What was the wound like Shingyouji, is it bad?"

"It's a nasty cut Takumi, I can't tell how deep it is so as soon as the Police have been, I'm going to take Toshi to the Hospital so they can look at it properly. The Operator I spoke to said the Police would be here quickly, so it should be soon."

"Ryoma-san said she would be happy to speak to the Police as well, so to send them in to her shop. I'd better get downstairs again; I'll bring the Officer up when he gets here."

"Thanks Takumi, you're a good friend, I don't know what I'd do without you." Shingyouji's voice was full of emotion.

"Hey now, you stop that! You're my best friends and that's what friends do!" Takumi smiled reassuringly at his friends, and quietly closed the door and made his way down to the Coffee Shop.

It was ten minutes later when two Police Officers arrived. Takumi showed them upstairs to the apartment and left them with Shingyouji and Toshi.

It was one male Officer and one female Officer who were assigned to the case. After taking details of Toshi's full name and address they asked him what exactly had occurred. Toshi spoke quietly but clearly, and Officer Yoshida wrote down the incident. Officer Kato was concerned when Toshi told her about the wound in his side, and when she looked at it, she agreed with Shingyouji that he should go to the Hospital and have it looked at properly.

When Officer Yoshida started to question Toshi about his stepfather, Tanaka Iwao, Toshi could feel the fear starting to creep back into his mind, fears that for the last few months had begun to subside but now were back with a vengeance. Shingyouji was holding Toshi's hand tightly, trying to give his boyfriend courage to face this ordeal.

The Officers were pleased that Toshi was able to give them his stepfather's last known address, and also that their neighbour Mrs. Ryoma was willing to give them a statement. Officer Kato offered to take Toshi to the Hospital, but Shingyouji assured her he would be able to take him. The Officers then left to go and speak to Ryoma-san and told Toshi they would keep him informed of any progress in the case.

As soon as the Officers had left, Toshi just collapsed into Shingyouji's arms, his body shaking with suppressed fear and anxiety. Shingyouji wrapped his arms around his beloved's body and just held him, whispering words of love and encouragement to him. Gradually the shaking stopped and Toshi was able to look up at his boyfriend. "Arigato Shingyouji. You fill me with such strength, you mean everything to me."

Shingyouji just smiled down at his love, and leaned forward and kissed him gently. "We give each other strength Toshi, it's not just one-sided this relationship you know." After sharing another tender kiss, Shingyouji suggested they went to the Hospital for the check-up.

On arriving at the Hospital, the two young men made their way to the Accident and Emergency Department where the receptionist asked for Toshi's full name. "Morita Toshi." He had to give his address and date of birth also. As they were sitting waiting for Toshi's turn to be seen, they were both surprised to see Sagara-senpai walking towards them. Sagara had qualified as a Doctor the previous year and he looked very business-like in his crisp white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

Sagara was equally surprised to see them and stopped to speak to them. "Konnichiwa! What brings you two here?" He looked quizzically at Shingyouji. Sagara had been a student at Shidou Academy also, but had been two years ahead of Shingyouji.

"Toshi's been attacked in the street Sagara, he has a small stab wound in his side and the Police suggested he came for a check up. I'm hoping it's not too deep, it's hard to tell." Sagara was immediately concerned for Toshi. "I'm very sorry to hear that Toshi. Do you know who did it?" Shingyouji told Sagara the story briefly. "I hope they catch him quickly Toshi it must be worrying for you." Toshi thanked Sagara for his concern, and as they were talking another familiar face came into view and Shingyouji was pleased to see Misu striding towards them.

"Hi there! Is everything alright?" He looked down at his friend Shingyouji then looked fleetingly at Sagara with a small smile. Shingyouji again briefly explained what had happened to Toshi. "That's awful Toshi! I'm just coming on duty, let me get organised and I'll take a look at you." He quickly went into one of the side wards to get ready.

"I'll leave you two now in Misu's very capable hands, I'm just going off duty. I'm sure Misu will let me know later how you got on. Take care Toshi!"

Toshi's name was soon called, and he went through to the cubicle. Misu and a nurse were waiting for him, and after he explained what had happened the nurse helped him onto the bed and Misu carefully examined the wound. "Umm, this is quite a deep wound Toshi, it's only just missed your kidney. We'll need to clean it up and I'll put some stitches in there for you. Have the Police been notified about this attack?" Toshi nodded and told him they had suggested he come to the Hospital. "I'm glad you came, it definitely needs treatment."

After the nurse had cleaned the wound, Misu administered a local anaesthetic to the area then carefully put three stitches in the deep cut. Finally the nurse applied a dressing, giving Toshi instructions to keep it dry for a few days, and to come back in five days to have it looked at and if it was healing well, to have the stitches removed.

The nurse helped Toshi to sit up, and after thanking her and Misu, he went outside to where Shingyouji was waiting anxiously for him. "Is everything okay love? How do you feel?"

Toshi smiled. "It's okay Shingyouji, Misu's put some stitches in it and I've got to come back in five days to have them removed."

Misu came out of the cubicle then and smiled at them. "Providing he does as instructed and keeps the wound dry, it should heal well. You'll probably find the wound will be painful when the local anaesthetic wears off, take some painkillers, they'll help. It's been nice seeing you both again, perhaps we could all have a get-together soon? Are Gii and Takumi both well?"

"They're fine Misu, and a get-together would be great. Do you want to give me a ring when you are free; I know how busy you get!" Shingyouji couldn't help laughing; Misu was notorious for being so busy he quite often couldn't make appointments.

Misu grinned sheepishly. "I know, I know! But I really will make an effort, honestly! I'll try and get Sagara to come along as well."

"How's that going then, with you two? Are you seeing each other?"

Misu hesitated for a moment. "Well, sort of. We're taking it slowly for now, but I hope we'll become close eventually."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you then Misu. I think you two really should be together." He turned to Toshi. "Now come on love, let's get you home, you must be tired after the terrible day you've had. Thanks again Misu, and don't forget to ring soon!"

Toshi thanked Misu as well, and hand in hand he and Shingyouji left the A & E department. Misu watched them go, a smile on his face. He didn't get chance to ponder any longer on the couple as his next patient was waiting.

It was nearly closing time at the Coffee Shop by the time Shingyouji and Toshi got back. Kimiko had had to leave to collect her daughter Mai from school, but fortunately Mika, having heard at College about Toshi's ordeal, had called in to find out how he was. Realising Takumi was on his own, she quickly put her coat and bag in the kitchen and started to help serve customers.

Takumi was very relieved when his friends came through the door, and he hurried forward to hug Toshi. "Are you okay Toshi? What did the Doctor at the Hospital say? Is the wound bad?"

"I'll be fine Takumi, don't worry. I've had three stitches in the wound, but fortunately the knife just missed my kidney."

Shingyouji's smile soon soothed Takumi's anxiety. "You'll never believe who the Doctor was Takumi!" Seeing his friend's puzzled expression he carried on. "It was Misu! He was on duty and he put the stitches in the wound. Toshi's had a lucky escape Takumi."

"I'm glad you escaped serious injury Toshi, but it's still a nasty wound. Fancy Misu being the Doctor! Mind you, he must be in his final year of training now, so I suppose it's not so surprising."

Toshi spoke then. "You'll never guess who else we saw! It was Sagara-senpai! I don't know him very well, of course..." Takumi interrupted. "None of us did Toshi, except Gii. Shouzo once told me Sagara really liked Gii at school..."

Just then, the Coffee Shop door opened and in walked the man in question, Gii. "Did I hear my name being mentioned by any chance?" He grinned at them all and then laughed out loud when he saw the embarrassed look on Takumi's face. "What did I do at school, hey? What am I being blamed for now?"

Takumi went to his boyfriend and put his arms around his waist and Gii returned the hug. Takumi grinned at Gii. "Sorry Gii! I wasn't blaming you for anything, honest!" Takumi suddenly became serious. "Toshi has had a terrible experience today Gii. Look, you and Toshi go and sit at one of the tables. Shall I make us all a coffee?" Gii suddenly looked towards Toshi with a worried look.

Everyone agreed coffee was a great idea. "Let me get the coffees first, then Shingyouji and Toshi can fill you and Mika in on all that's happened."

The friends all gathered around one of the tables, and Takumi brought over their coffees and joined them. Gii was sitting next to Toshi and touched his hand. "Do you want to tell me what's happened, or would you rather Shingyouji did?" Toshi was looking anxious, and glanced down at the table.

He looked up then towards Shingyouji. "Will you tell them, please Shingyouji? I don't know if I can talk about it again." Shingyouji put his arm around Toshi's shoulders. "I'll tell them love, don't worry."

He then spoke quietly, and told Gii and Mika all the terrible details of Toshi's ordeal. Mika was very shocked to hear all the details, she and Toshi had become good friends over the past few weeks and she felt angry that her friend had been hurt. Gii was looking very serious now. "This has been a nasty experience for you Toshi, I'm sorry this has happened to you. It sounds like you did everything right Shingyouji calling the Police, and having your injury seen to at the Hospital Toshi. Thank goodness Ryoma-san was nearby as well, it sounds like her quick thinking saved you from further injury."

The friends all agreed they had a lot to thank Ryoma-san for. "I was thinking I would get her some flowers, just as a little thank you." Murmurs of approval for Shingyouji's idea could be heard from the friends.

Gii spoke again. "Did the Police say what would happen next?"

"They're going to Toshi's stepfather's address to see if they can find him and will contact us as soon as there is any news. I hope they throw him in prison and let him rot, that's what he deserves!" Shingyouji's effort to stay strong was beginning to crack now and he hugged his precious boy while he struggled to stay calm.

Gii realised they needed to lighten the mood now, and turned to Takumi with a smile. "Right, my love, you were about to tell everyone something about me when I first walked in here, weren't you? Want to tell us what it was then?" The corners of Gii's mouth were twitching with suppressed laughter, knowing he had embarrassed Takumi again.

Takumi started to tell Gii about Misu being the Doctor who had dealt with Toshi's injury, and about them also meeting Sagara-senpai in the Hospital waiting room. "Toshi was saying that he didn't really know Sagara and I was telling them that only you had known him at school really, and that he had liked you..." Takumi's voice trailed off then and he looked shyly at Gii.

"That's all true Takumi, but you also have to add that it was a one-sided attraction, I never had any feelings for Sagara at all. You're the only one I was ever interested in, you know that don't you?" Takumi smiled at his boyfriend and agreed. "But don't forget Sagara moved onto Misu when he realised I wasn't interested! But by then our Shingyouji had got Misu's attention." Gii started to laugh. "Goodness, this is getting complicated! Let's stop there, all's well that ends well as the saying goes!"

Shingyouji joined in the laughter. "Actually, from what Misu was telling us, he and Sagara are getting quite friendly again. Fingers crossed it works out for them both this time!" Takumi and Gii nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Later on when Mika had left to go home and all the cleaning and tidying had been finished in the Coffee Shop, Gii suggested to Takumi that they went home as well. "I think Toshi needs to have a long rest now Takumi, he's had a rough day. Will you be okay now Shingyouji? If you want us to stay longer it's not a problem though. What do you think?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine thanks Gii." He looked down at Toshi, but was concerned by the strained look on his face. "Are you okay love? You look worried."

Toshi tried to smile but everyone could see the distress he was in. Gii spoke quietly to Toshi. "Tell us what's wrong Toshi. We're all your friends here and we want to help you."

"I'm sorry Gii. It's just that I'm really worried my stepfather will come here to the Coffee Shop and try and hurt us! I couldn't bear it if he hurt Shingyouji, it's all my fault...I'm really scared Gii!" A sob escaped from Toshi and a tear trickled down his cheek. Shingyouji wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Gii could feel the anger against Toshi's stepfather welling up inside, but he tried very hard to be calm and spoke in a matter-of-fact way, trying to pass on to Toshi calming thoughts.

"None of this is your fault Toshi. Your stepfather is a wicked man who will be caught by the Police and punished. I think the Coffee Shop is quite secure, Takumi and Shingyouji made sure when they first moved in here that security of the premises was done properly."

Shingyouji nodded. "Yes, we did Gii. There are locks on all the windows and doors, I'm sure no-one could get in here Toshi, please try not to worry."

Gii was thoughtful for a moment. "We had a Security Firm doing some additional work for us at our Offices last week, I'll give them a call tomorrow and ask them to come along and make sure everything is up to date here. Maybe we could have security cameras installed at the back and at the front? Let's see what they say when they've had a look, okay? As for tonight, Takumi and I can stay here if you want, or you two could come and stay at our place?" He glanced at Takumi and could see he was in full agreement with Gii.

"No problem at all Toshi. Shall we stay here tonight? Will that make you feel a bit safer?" Takumi leaned towards Toshi while he waited for his answer.

Toshi looked at his friends. "No, it's okay Takumi...Gii, we'll be fine I know. Sorry for being dramatic! You two get home now and we'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!" Toshi smiled at them and looked up at Shingyouji who hugged him. "Well done Toshi. If we give in to the fear, it means that evil man has won, and he's never going to win because we won't let him!"

"Well said Shingyouji! That's the right spirit to be in and we'll all stick together." Shingyouji and Toshi started grinning at each other and spoke in unison. "All for one, and one for all!" Gii gave Takumi a puzzled look and Takumi was equally perplexed. "Toshi and I decided we were the four Musketeers earlier!" The four friends laughed together then Gii and Takumi took their leave.

Takumi was very quiet on the drive back to their apartment. Gii completely understood how Takumi was feeling, and drove in silence for a while. Eventually he put his hand on top of Takumi's and squeezed it gently. Takumi looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a small smile. "Sorry Gii, I can't stop thinking about poor Toshi. He's such a gentle loving person; he didn't deserve to be treated like that!" Takumi's eyes started to fill with tears, he had tried to be strong all day and now he felt he could relax his feelings in front of Gii.

"You're right Takumi, he didn't. That man is a bully and bullies always pick on people who can't defend themselves. It makes me so mad; I wish I could physically do something to that bully!"

It was Takumi's turn to hold Gii's hand. "I'm sure the Police will catch him Gii and deal with him. If we try and retaliate we'll probably get into trouble as well."

Gii chuckled. "You always talk sense my love. Let's be strong for Toshi and Shingyouji!" After a short lull in the conversation, Gii said. "I've been thinking Takumi. Shall we start looking for an apartment that's a bit nearer to the Coffee Shop? If it's nearer to the Coffee Shop it will also be nearer for my work as well. It would be quite nice to move, and you'll be able to have a say in where it is and what we want in it. What do you think?"

Without even saying a word, Gii could see from Takumi's face that he thought it was a wonderful idea! Takumi's big brown eyes were shining with happiness, and his smile made Gii's heart fill with joy. "I'll take that wonderful smile to mean you agree with me then!" Gii couldn't help laughing; this handsome young man meant the world to him and filled him with such love.

"Oh Gii, I love you so much! I have thought it would be handy to live nearer the Coffee Shop, it would save time in travelling and I could walk there if it's close by. After the trouble today, it would make me feel so much happier knowing we can be there really quickly if necessary!"

"That's a deal then Takumi, we'll start to look straight away. There's building going on over the road behind the Leisure Centre I think, we could check that out tomorrow if you like and work from there? The more I think about it the more excited I feel!" Takumi leaned towards Gii and pecked him on his cheek. "I'll save my real thanks for when we get home, you need to concentrate on driving at the minute!"

"The sooner this journey ends the better then, my love, with a promise like that!" The lovers smiled at each other in happy anticipation.

Back at the Coffee Shop Shingyouji and Toshi both went around making sure everywhere was locked tight, and Toshi relaxed visibly when he was sure everything was secure.

"Come on love, let's go and have something to eat upstairs then we can have a quiet evening watching a film or listening to some CDs if you like. We could probably do with an early night as well. What do you fancy eating tonight? I could do you an omelette if you like, something quick?"

As they entered the apartment Toshi sighed happily. "I love being here with you Shingyouji, it's like a safe haven isn't it...yes I would love an omelette please, I'll make the coffees while you do that. Shall we watch that film we recorded last week and didn't get time to watch? I think it was a comedy wasn't it, which would be a good thing to watch at the minute!"

"Great idea love, let's get the meal ready and we can watch the film while we're eating. How is the wound feeling now? Don't forget Misu said to take painkillers if you were in any pain."

"It's aching now, I'll take some tablets when I go to bed, that should help me sleep a bit better." Toshi went to Shingyouji and slid his hands around his waist from the back, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "I love you Shingyouji, thank you for everything you do for me."

Shingyouji slowly turned around and put his arms around Toshi's shoulders. He gently kissed his boyfriend's lips, holding him close to his chest. After a while he lifted his head and smiled at his precious boy. "I love you Toshi, more than you'll ever know. We're a couple, a partnership, and people who love each other look out for each other, don't they?"

Toshi smiled and nodded. "Come on then, let's get this meal cooked; I've just realised how hungry I am!" Shingyouji gave Toshi a quick squeeze and started whisking the eggs, while Toshi made the coffees.

Gii and Takumi finally arrived home. "Are you hungry Takumi?" Gii asked. "I'm starving Gii! Would it be okay if we eat first?" Takumi sidled up to Gii and put his arms around his neck. "I know I promised to thank you properly when we got home, but I'm so hungry, I don't think I have the energy for anything else at the minute!" He buried his face in Gii's shoulder and could feel Gii's chest moving as he was laughing.

"Hayama Takumi, you really do know how to wheedle your way round me, don't you! As it happens I'm hungry as well so just this once I'll let you off the hook...but only until we've eaten, understood?"

Takumi lifted his head from Gii's shoulder and looked at him with those big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. "Okay Gii, I understand." They both burst out laughing and Gii kissed Takumi.

Gii went to the refrigerator to see what they had in that would be quick. "We've got that pizza here still, and plenty of salad. Will that do Takumi? The pizza will only be 10 minutes or so and the salad's already washed, we could even get a quick shower while it's cooking! What do you say? I feel grubby after such a long day you must too; it gets hot in the Coffee Shop at times doesn't it."

Takumi paused. "Umm, a shower would be nice but from experience I can't see us only being in there 10 minutes, can you? I'd hate the pizza to burn!" Gii was grinning at Takumi. "Alright, you might have a point there! We'll shower after we've eaten! Now get that pizza in the oven while I put the salad on the plates before I faint from hunger!"

The young men enjoyed their meal and a glass of wine. "That's better! I feel human again now with a full stomach." Gii sat back in his chair and looked at Takumi expectantly. Takumi knew exactly what Gii wanted now but pretended not to notice, and began collecting the plates and glasses from the table. As soon as he had put them down near the sink Gii was out of his chair and enfolded Takumi in a bear hug. "You are such a tease Takumi!" and he began kissing the love of his life fervently, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks and then his mouth. The kiss was returned with equal passion leaving them both breathless.

"Alright Gii, you win! Let's go and get that shower now, I think I've made you wait long enough haven't I?" Takumi smiled that special smile, causing Gii to groan with pleasure.

The following day at the Coffee Shop was busy as always. Shingyouji had tried to persuade Toshi to stay in bed but he refused, insisting that apart from being a bit sore where the stitches were, he felt fine. Shingyouji felt a bit anxious for his boyfriend but knew it was pointless trying to make Toshi do anything he didn't want too. "Alright then, but any sign of being unwell, and you must go upstairs to the apartment, agreed?"

Toshi leaned forward and kissed Shingyouji tenderly. "Agreed Shingyouji. I would much rather be in the kitchen with you than on my own upstairs though!"

As usual Gii dropped Takumi off at the Coffee Shop but instead of driving on to his own work, he came in with Takumi to check up on how Toshi was, and to make sure their friends were managing alright. Gii and Takumi were really pleased to see that business was as usual, both young men busy in the kitchen and the wonderful cake aroma filling the air.

"Was everything alright then, last night?" Gii asked. "Did you manage to sleep okay Toshi?" "Yes thanks Gii. I took some painkillers to help with the pain, and I feel much better today. Thanks again to all of you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Takumi put his arm around Toshi's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "We don't know what we'd do without you either. Don't forget we're the Four Musketeers! All for one, and one for all!"

The four friends laughed together. Gii then said. "I'd better get going now, glad you're okay Toshi! I'll ring that Security Firm when I get to work as well, see when they can get here to check everything out. Bye Takumi see you later." Takumi hugged Gii and kissed him. "Bye Gii, I love you." Gii touched Takumi's face and whispered. "I love you too Takumi." With a final wave, he left for work.

It was mid-morning when the Coffee Shop door opened yet again, and looking up Takumi saw the two Police Officers from the day before, coming into the Shop. Toshi was in the kitchen with Shingyouji making up a sandwich order when Takumi let him know the Police were there.

Shingyouji said. "You take them up to the apartment Toshi, and I'll follow you up as soon as I've finished making this order, alright? Will you be okay love?"

"Of course Shingyouji, don't worry." After removing the plastic gloves and apron he had been wearing, he went through to the Shop and invited Officers Yoshida and Kato up to the apartment. He offered to make them coffee but they politely refused, so when they were all seated it was Officer Kato who spoke first, asking Toshi how his visit to the Hospital had gone.

"I had three stitches put in the wound which was deep. The Doctor said the knife had only just missed my kidney, so I was lucky. I've a dressing on the wound and have to go back on Saturday to see if it's healing, and if so, I'll have the stitches out." The Officer nodded and told Toshi she was glad it hadn't been worse.

Officer Yoshida then spoke. "After we left here yesterday, we went to speak to your neighbour Mrs. Ryoma, and she confirmed all you had told us about the incident. She had a really good look at the assailant as well, and is sure she would be able to identify him if necessary. We then went to the address you gave us where your stepfather had been living, but unfortunately he left there about a month ago. We made enquiries with neighbours there but no-one knew where he had gone."

Toshi's heart sank. That meant his stepfather was still out there somewhere! Just at that moment Shingyouji came into the living room. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was in the middle of making sandwiches for lunchtime." Shingyouji looked at Toshi as he sat down next to him and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Is there any news? Was there any sign of that man at his house?" The Officer told Shingyouji about the stepfather no longer being at that address and that none of the neighbours knew where he had gone. Shingyouji was very worried hearing this news, but tried hard not to show it in front of Toshi.

"What about Toshi's mother? Was she not there either?" Officer Yoshida shook his head and looked at Toshi. "Apparently your mother left that address several months ago. I'm sorry we don't have any better news for you, but I can assure you we are going to do our utmost to find this man. Our records show that he has convictions for many crimes, and we will be contacting other Police Departments in an effort to catch him."

Officer Kato spoke quietly then. "We know how worrying this is for you both; it would be best if you took sensible precautions until this man has been apprehended. I'm not saying these things to scare you, but just always be aware of whose around, always go out with other people. Make sure you always check locks and security here."

Shingyouji spoke. "One of our friends is arranging for a Security Firm to come here and check everything is up to date. We're also thinking of having security cameras fitted front and back. We'll definitely be on our guard until this man is caught, don't worry."

"That's a really good idea about the cameras. Quite often just the fact that they are there can deter intruders. They'll just move onto somewhere else that's an easier target."

Officer Yoshida gave Shingyouji a card with several numbers on it. "Don't hesitate to ring any of these numbers if you are at all worried, day or night. This man needs to be in custody and we'll do everything we can to put him there."

The Officers took their leave, and Shingyouji went downstairs with them to show them out. Officer Kato spoke to Shingyouji as she was leaving. "I hope we haven't frightened Toshi, it's a terrible thing for him to go through, but we needed to emphasize to you about being careful."

"It's okay, I completely understand your motives. We'll be careful. Thank you." Takumi looked at his friend Shingyouji, hoping there had been good news but he could see from his face that there wasn't.

"Toshi's stepfather wasn't at the address Takumi, apparently he left there a month ago and Toshi's mother had left months ago as well. I'm worried now, Takumi. That man's still out there and who knows what he'll try next! I've got to try and protect poor Toshi somehow, his confidence is already low. This might make him even worse. I'd better go back upstairs to him Takumi but we'll be down in a minute."

"Don't worry Shingyouji, it's quiet at the minute so take your time." When his friend had gone upstairs Takumi rang Gii. "Gii I'm sorry to ring you at work, are you able to talk for a moment?"

"Of course my love, I'm having a small coffee break at present. I've also just rung the Security Firm about checking the Coffee Shop and I've emphasized that it's urgent. They hope to be able to get someone to you later this afternoon, okay?"

"That's great news Gii, arigato! We've had some bad news here I'm afraid. The Police have just been to speak to Toshi and apparently Tanaka isn't at the address Toshi had and none of the neighbours know where he's gone! Toshi's mother left the home several months ago as well! Ah Gii, they're both so scared, but Shingyouji's trying to be strong for Toshi. This is all just so cruel Gii..." Takumi couldn't speak any more he felt so emotional.

"Listen my love...I'm going to see if I can get away earlier today and I'll come to the Coffee Shop so we can all have a good talk, and make our plans to help Toshi get through this ordeal, alright sweetheart? I wish I was there now so that I could hold you in my arms and make you feel better!"

Takumi smiled. "Just talking to you is making me feel better Gii! I love you so much, I can't wait to see you later. I'd better go now; I've got some customers waiting. See you later Gii!"

"Bye my love. Take care of yourself and love to Shingyouji and Toshi!" Gii felt very worried after his conversation with Takumi and was racking his brain to try and work out what their next move should be. His parents were due back from America next week, his father would be the best one to consult about their dilemma but in the meantime, he had to come up with a solution to protect his friends!

Tuesday and Thursday afternoons at the Coffee Shop had become well known in the area recently. Takumi would spend half an hour or so playing his violin for the customers and people would call in for a coffee and cake so that they could listen to him. Takumi wasn't sure this particular Tuesday was a good day to be playing, but when he expressed his doubts to Shingyouji his friend was adamant he should still play. "Our customers love to hear you Takumi and I think it would help for this to be just a normal Tuesday, don't you? Please will you play?"

Takumi smiled at Shingyouji and nodded. "Yes, you're right Shingyouji, I'll play as usual!" He went upstairs to get his violin and checked the tuning before he came down to the Coffee Shop again. He always stood at the back of the Shop and when he was ready, he began playing one of his favourite pieces of music. As always Takumi became lost in the moment, he loved playing his violin so much.

When he had played his third and last tune, Takumi smiled and bowed politely to the customers who were clapping and smiling. As he put away his violin a customer who he hadn't seen before approached him. "Congratulations! You are a very accomplished violinist young man!" Takumi smiled and thanked the man. "A mutual friend of ours asked me to come today and listen to your playing, a Mrs. Hayashi?"

Takumi's eyes lit up on hearing the name. Hayashi-san was Gii's aunt and had supported Takumi and Shingyouji from the moment they had opened the Coffee Shop. "Ah yes, she's a good friend of ours! She has also encouraged me with my music a lot; I have a great affection for her."

The man smiled and nodded. "She has told me so much about you Takumi-kun. My name is Matsuno Kin..." He reached inside his jacket and produced a business card and passed it to Takumi. "My main job is in computers but in my spare time I am the conductor of an amateur orchestra. We haven't been playing together very long, and we do it for fun, and occasionally we play for people who are raising money for charity. We would love it if you would come and join us! We meet once a week on a Thursday evening over at the Leisure Centre. Do you think you would be interested Takumi-kun?"

Takumi looked down at the card in his hand, trying to give himself a bit of time to think. "It's difficult to say at the moment Mr. Matsuno, running this business is very time consuming..."

"I'm sorry Takumi-kun! Of course you need time to think about it. Look, my mobile number and details are on the card, please feel free to ring me if you want any more details. Perhaps you could come and just see for yourself before you make a decision?"

Takumi smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow if that's okay? I really enjoy playing my violin I must admit and if I can fit a visit in to come and listen to your orchestra, I'll certainly give it a try!"

Mr. Matsuno smiled and shook Takumi's hand. "That's great news, I hope you'll be able to join us Takumi. I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow then!" With that he said goodbye and left the Coffee Shop.

As always Shingyouji and Toshi had enjoyed listening to Takumi's playing and were now curious to know who the man was who had been talking to him. Takumi couldn't help laughing at his friends. "You two, you're so nosey aren't you! If you must know, Gii's Aunt Reika had asked him to come and listen to me play. His name is Matsuno Kin and he's the conductor of an amateur orchestra and wants me to go and see if I would like to join them."

"That's brilliant Takumi! You told him you would didn't you? That would be so good for you, give you a hobby away from here, something different; and I bet Gii will think it's a good idea as well. He's always encouraged you, right from our Shidou days hasn't he!" Shingyouji was really happy for his friend.

"I told Mr. Matsuno I would think about it and ring him tomorrow. I'll need to talk about it with Gii later on. Oh, I don't think I told you did I, we're going to look for a new apartment, somewhere near to the Coffee Shop! It will be easier for both of us being nearer, not so far for Gii to get to his Office as well. I spoke to him a while ago and he's going to try and leave work earlier today so we can talk about strategies for keeping everyone safe here as well."

"You're not moving just because of us, are you Takumi?" Toshi looked at Takumi with a frown. "You don't need to do that, we'll be okay, won't we Shingyouji?" His boyfriend hugged him closely. "Of course we will, but I have heard Takumi moaning about being so far away..." Shingyouji grinned at Takumi who smiled back. "If we lived nearer we wouldn't have to get up so early, that is true!"

Shingyouji laughed out loud. "See Toshi, I was right!" Much to Takumi's relief some customers came to the counter to be served, saving him from more teasing from his friends.

Gii arrived at 4.00pm, Takumi was so pleased to see him walk through the door, and his heart gave a little leap of joy. After greeting everyone and ordering a coffee, Gii went to sit at a table; he could see his friends were all busy for the moment so he wanted to just enjoy being at the Coffee Shop. He always appreciated the atmosphere of friendliness and homeliness in the Shop and his pride for Takumi and Shingyouji gave him such a thrill.

Takumi brought Gii his coffee and just then the door opened again, and a man wearing a black jacket with a Security firm logo on it, entered. Gii recognised the man who had been at his Office and stood up and shook his hand. He turned to Takumi. "This is the man from the Security firm Takumi. I know you're all busy, shall I show him around? I know where everything is I think."

"Yes, thanks Gii that will be great."

Gii took the Security Officer outside, showed him all their locks and bolts etc. and then out to the front of the Shop for him to check there as well. After having a good look around, the man went into the kitchen to speak to Shingyouji and Toshi.

"The security measures you've got in place now are very good; you shouldn't have a problem with anyone being able to get in at all." Shingyouji and Toshi smiled at each other with relief. "Mr. Saki was saying you wondered if a security camera at the front and rear of the premises would be an idea, and I think it probably would be. You could have a monitor in the apartment upstairs and if you were at all worried, you'd be able to see if there were any intruders. It would also record images, so that could be useful as well."

Without hesitation Shingyouji nodded his head in agreement. "Yes please, we think that's a great idea. How soon would you be able to install the cameras?" The Security man got out his mobile phone to look at his diary.

"I have a free space on Thursday morning, would that be convenient for you?"

"Yes that'll be fine, thank you very much. We'll sleep much happier in our beds knowing we've done all we can to stay safe." Shingyouji shook the man's hand, feeling very relieved.

The man spoke briefly to Gii as he was leaving, and hurried off to his next appointment.

Gii smiled at Shingyouji and Toshi. "That must make you feel a lot happier you two! And with the added security of the cameras you'll be really safe. Hopefully the Police will track Tanaka down soon and lock him away for a very long time. I think the only thing we need to make sure of is that Toshi is never on his own outside of the Coffee Shop."

"You're right Gii." Shingyouji turned to Toshi. "When you're at College Toshi, you are always with Mika and other students going there in the morning aren't you? Monday is just half a day, so if there's no-one to walk back with, I'll come and meet you. It's only a 5 minute walk there, so I wouldn't be away from the Coffee Shop for long. Then Wednesdays and Fridays when you do a full day, don't come home for lunch, take a packed lunch and stay in the College, then there are always students to walk back with at home time. Does that sound alright to you love?"

Toshi was thoughtful for a moment. "It would be easier if I didn't go at present, Shingyouji, then when my stepfather is..."

Gii interrupted Toshi. "No Toshi, don't say that. Giving up something you're enjoying like that means that your stepfather is winning! Show him he's not, Toshi. Carry on with your life, we'll just take all the precautions that we can to protect you!" Gii put his hand on Toshi's shoulder and smiled at him.

Toshi nodded and smiled back at Gii. "You're right Gii, arigato! I'll be strong from now on I promise."

"That's great Toshi, good for you. Now, I expect Takumi has told you we are hoping to move apartments?" The friends all nodded. "There are new apartments being built over on the other side of the road, near the Leisure Centre. How about we all go and have a look when we've cleared up here, and then I'll treat us all to a meal out somewhere, okay?" Takumi hugged Gii and smiled.

"Thanks Gii, sounds like a good idea to me! You up for it Shingyouji and Toshi?"

"Well I'm never one to turn down a free meal, how about you Toshi?" Shingyouji smiled at his boyfriend who responded with a chuckle. "Me too Gii!"

Later on that evening after the Coffee Shop was spick and span, the four friends walked over to the building site that was close to the Leisure Centre. The building itself was complete, only the exterior gardens needed to be finished. After studying the board outside the site, which gave the details of the apartments for sale, they were surprised to see a sign saying 'Only two Apartments left!' Gii made a note of the contact numbers and a website address. He wanted to be able to find out more information about the Builders and prices etc.

"What do you think about the look of the building Takumi? Obviously we need to see inside and find out more details, but I certainly like the look of it from the outside."

Takumi looked at Gii with shining eyes and his beautiful smile. Gii couldn't help laughing. "Oh, I can see from that face you like what you've seen so far!" Takumi slid his arm around Gii's waist and felt his boyfriend's arm immediately wrap around his shoulders in a warm hug.

"I love it so far, Gii, but as you say we need to look inside. What do you think Shingyouji and Toshi? It would certainly be really handy for the Coffee Shop and a lot nearer your office as well Gii."

"It looks amazing Takumi! I hope the inside looks just as good. Will you ring them tomorrow Gii?" Shingyouji was very excited for his friends, and he loved the idea they would be living close by.

"This would be great for you as well Takumi, didn't that man say the orchestra rehearsed at the Leisure Centre?" Toshi looked at Takumi with interest.

Gii spoke then. "Oh, what man is this my love? And what orchestra is Toshi talking about?" Toshi realised then that Takumi hadn't had chance to tell Gii about the visit that day from Mr. Matsuno.

"Let's go and eat Gii, I'm starving, and I'll tell you all about it when we're settled in the Restaurant okay?" Gii agreed they must all be hungry, but he was very curious about the orchestra story.

Once they were all seated and the waiter had taken their orders, Takumi began to tell Gii about Mr. Matsuno, the orchestra and that Gii's Aunt Reika had asked him to visit the Coffee Shop to listen to him playing his violin.

"Ah, yes! I remember her telling me about this a couple of weeks ago! Did it go well my love? Was Mr. Matsuno impressed with you? I'm sure he was!" Gii took hold of Takumi's hand lovingly.

Takumi didn't want to appear boastful so he just nodded and said. "I think it went alright Gii. He wants me to go and visit when the orchestra is rehearsing on Thursday, but I told him I needed to think about it for a while, and I would ring him tomorrow."

Gii smiled at his modest boyfriend and squeezed his hand. "You must go Takumi! You love playing your violin don't you, and you are so good! You had a world class violinist tell you that didn't you, and Inoue Sachi should know talent when he hears it!" Inoue was a good friend of Gii's from being boys and had also played with Takumi in a concert when they were young.

Shingyouji joined in then. "We've already told him he must go Gii, it would be good for him to have a hobby away from working all the time. At least go and have a listen Takumi, you don't have to commit yourself to anything do you, it's all voluntary after all!"

Takumi couldn't help laughing. "You three, all ganging up on me again! You really are taking our motto seriously aren't you? "All for one and one for all!" Alright, I'll go on Thursday evening and have a look and listen! Now, can we change the subject please...Oh good, here come our meals, I thought I was going to have to start eating the tablecloth, I'm so hungry!"

The friends thoroughly enjoyed their food and a glass of wine, and afterwards they all walked back to the Coffee Shop where Gii had parked his car. He and Takumi went inside with the others and the security was thoroughly checked, giving Shingyouji and Toshi peace of mind for the night. Gii and Takumi said goodnight then and made their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Wednesday was a wet and windy day, and Toshi was still a bit reluctant to go to College, especially as Shingyouji was insisting he stayed there for his lunch instead of coming home. Shingyouji felt sorry for his precious boy but knew it was necessary to keep up his moral by doing the normal everyday things. It was just before opening time, and Mika would arrive with the sandwich order and to escort Toshi to College. Shingyouji and Toshi were in the kitchen and Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Toshi and kissed his cheeks, then his soft mouth. He put his hands on either side of Toshi's face and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"This situation won't last forever my sweetheart. The Police will catch your stepfather, I promise you. You must be brave and carry on as normal. I'll be here waiting for you as always, and Takumi will be here as always! We're a family aren't we, and families look out for each other, okay love?"

Toshi was so moved by Shingyouji's words, his eyes filled with tears. He put his arms around Shingyouji's waist and rested his cheek against his chest. He whispered. "Arigato Shingyouji. I'm going to be fine, don't worry, and I'll work hard at College!" Toshi lifted his face up and kissed his boyfriend.

"You'd better get a move on then love, I've packed your lunch in the box on the table there, enjoy it! I think I've just heard the front door opening, that'll be Mika, you'd better get going." With a final kiss, Toshi left the kitchen.

Takumi was taking the sandwich order from Mika and before he could ask her about walking home with Toshi at 4.00pm she said. "I've got several people all lined up to walk with us to and from College Takumi, so don't worry at all about Toshi, we'll see he gets home safely. The only day we have a problem is next Monday, it'll be alright in the morning, but we won't need sandwiches that day because some of us are going on a science field trip, and we're having a meal out apparently. We have to pass here in the morning still though, so that's okay, but one of you'll have to come and meet Toshi at lunchtime."

"That's great Mika, thank you so much for this help, one of us will meet Toshi on Monday." Takumi was very aware of the anxiety on Toshi's face, he knew he would be worrying about all this, but before he could say anything Mika turned cheerfully towards Toshi and said. "You ready for College Toshi? All your friends are waiting outside. We were all talking about that new movie that's coming out..." With that she whisked Toshi out of the door and as she held the door open for Toshi she turned to Takumi and gave him a big smile and a thumbs up.

Shingyouji had just walked into the Shop and caught the end of the conversation and saw the smile and thumbs up. "Ah Takumi, we have so much to thank Mika and the other students for, don't we. I still don't think Toshi realises how much people like him and want to support him. My heart breaks for him sometimes, that wicked stepfather of his has a lot to answer for!"

Takumi put his arm around Shingyouji's shoulder to comfort him. "Yes he has, but he's just one person Shingyouji. Toshi has your love, Gii and me, Mika and all the College friends he has made, Gii's parents, his aunt Reika, the list is endless of people who are on Toshi's side! We need to keep reminding him of that Shingyouji, he'll be all the stronger for this eventually, you'll see!"

Shingyouji gave his best friend a quick hug of thanks, just as the door opened to customers wanting their takeaway coffees and cake. The busy day had started and Kimiko would arrive as soon as her daughter Mai was safely in school, stepping in for Toshi while he was at College.

Mid morning Takumi was very pleased to see their friend and neighbour Ryoma-san come in to see them. "Ohayo Ryoma-san! It's good to see you again. Can I get you a coffee? It's on the house, for you!" Takumi grinned at his neighbour.

"Well that's very kind of you Takumi-kun, I gratefully accept! I actually came in to see if there was any news from the Police yet? Any sign they are on that man's track? And how is Toshi feeling now, any better?"

Takumi pointed to a table and suggested Ryoma-san have a seat. "I can't stay too long, I've left my daughter in charge next door for a few minutes, I was just keen to hear any news." She took a seat where Takumi had indicated and sat down gratefully. Takumi brought over her coffee and sat down next to her.

"The Police are having no luck finding Toshi's stepfather so far, he seems to be keeping a low profile. Toshi's not too bad now, he's gone to College today and a lot of his friends from there are walking with him to and from College, so he'll be fine. The wound in his side seems to be healing well, he should get the stitches out on Saturday hopefully. We've had the security here checked and it's all good, but we've decided to have security cameras fitted at the front and the back of the Shop. It gives Shingyouji and Toshi extra peace of mind, which is good."

"That's a great idea Takumi-kun to have cameras installed; no-one can ever say you didn't do everything possible to protect yourselves! I'm sorry, I'd better go now I've left my daughter long enough I think, I'll take my coffee with me and thanks again for letting me have a freebie! You will keep me up to date with any news, won't you? I'll see you soon!"

"It was nice to see you Ryoma-san and of course I'll keep you informed. Bye!"

The day passed quickly as usual, Kimiko left in the afternoon to pick Mai up from school and Toshi would be home soon. Takumi knew Shingyouji was anxious about Toshi, and could see him looking towards the door every couple of minutes. Takumi smiled at his friend. "He'll be back soon Shingyouji, don't fret! It's still a bit early you know!"

Shingyouji grinned back. "I'm being daft I know Takumi, sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, I have to confess my stomach's churning a bit as well!" The friends laughed together and tried to keep busy, but not succeeding.

At 4 o'clock the Coffee Shop door rattled as it was opened, and in walked Toshi, smiling cheerfully. Mika and some of the other students were looking through the window and waved to Shingyouji and Takumi as they hurried off to their homes. The relieved smile on Shingyouji's face was wonderful to see, his love was back safe and sound!

Shingyouji resisted the urge to fling his arms around Toshi, especially in front of customers, but he would definitely save that for later on. Instead he smiled warmly and asked Toshi if he had had a good day. "It was great Shingyouji, I'm glad you made me go; I really enjoy it and I seem to be learning so much. On Friday we're going to have a try at making choux pastry, I wanted to say I had watched you making it many times but I stopped myself! I didn't want the teacher to think I would be able to do it easily, in case I make a mess of it!"

"You wouldn't make a mess of it, but it wouldn't matter if you did, you're there to learn aren't you?"

"I know, you're right as always! I have to confess I did boast a little about you, I was telling the teacher about your cake decorating, especially the wedding cakes. She was really interested and asked whether you'd have time to come in sometime and give a demonstration? I did say you were always busy, but that I would ask." Toshi smiled shyly at his boyfriend.

Shingyouji chuckled. "Well, we'll have to work something out nearer the time love, okay?"

"Arigato Shingyouji!" Toshi hurried upstairs to change into his white shirt and black trousers that he wore while he was working. The black apron was hanging on a hook behind the bedroom door; he quickly tied the straps behind him and made his way back down to the Coffee Shop.

Now that Toshi was back, Shingyouji was able to take a much needed break, and went upstairs to the apartment where he would lay on the bed for a while. Getting up at 5.30am six days a week was gruelling but he never complained, the Coffee Shop was very important to Shingyouji and he loved it. They were beginning to make money now, and with the help Gii's father had given them they had people they could call on to help out occasionally, which gave them some free time.

When the Coffee Shop closed at 6.30pm, Gii appeared as always to collect Takumi and take him home; he always enjoyed helping them to clear up and with four of them working it didn't take long at all. They usually had a coffee together, sitting around one of the tables and chatting about their day.

Takumi, as always, was so happy to see the man he loved so much. Gii just being in the room made him feel safe and sitting next to him he could smell the cologne that Gii always used, that also made him feel secure and he couldn't help smiling to himself.

Gii could see Takumi smiling and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "What's the smile for my love?"

Takumi had been taken unawares, and found himself blushing. "Oh, um, well, I was just feeling happy and at peace Gii, because you're here!" Gii put his arm around Takumi's shoulder and pulled him towards himself and kissed his cheek again. "Good answer my love, good answer!" Shingyouji and Toshi couldn't help laughing, they were so used to the loving banter between their friends and it was so good to see.

An embarrassed Takumi tried to change the subject then. "Did you get chance to ring the Agents selling the apartments Gii? Are there still two for sale?"

"I did my love, and there are still two available. I've also been researching the Building Company on the Internet and they certainly seem to have a good reputation. One apartment is on the ground floor and the other on the second. I've arranged for us to meet the Agent tomorrow at 7.00pm to go and look, I thought that would tie in with you going to listen to the orchestra practicing at the Leisure Centre? Does that sound alright with you?"

It was Takumi's turn to kiss Gii, and as he leaned to kiss his cheek, Gii turned his face so Takumi kissed his lips instead. After playfully nudging Gii, Takumi said. "Arigato Gii, that sounds just right. I'm feeling really excited now, are you? I hope the apartments are just what we want. To be nearer here will be great as well!"

"I am excited Takumi! I'm looking forward to being able to do this with you, to choose where we live together, to decide on the decor and such together. It will definitely be our home won't it." Takumi put his arms around Gii's neck and nodded. "It will Gii, it will."

Takumi could see a glint in his beloved's eye then, and decided perhaps it was time they went home. As they were leaving Gii said. "Don't forget the Security firm will be here tomorrow to fit the cameras Shingyouji!"

"Thanks Gii, I had remembered though, it will be another good security measure. We'll see you tomorrow Takumi! Enjoy the rest of your evening you two!"

Gii looked at Shingyouji and winked. "Oh, we will Shingyouji, don't you worry!"

Takumi looked embarrassed again. "Gii! Stop it! Now let's get home!" Gii laughed and gave Takumi a hug, and then they both waved and went on their way.

Thursday morning was a nice day, the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to come out. The Security man came as promised and had the cameras installed front and back very quickly. He set up the monitor in the apartment office, and showed Shingyouji and Toshi how to use it. It was quite straightforward and they both felt confident it would be useful if there was any trouble. It also recorded images so after showing them how to replace the tapes, the man left them to go on to his next appointment.

Thursday afternoon was another violin recital for the customers, and Takumi was hoping Gii's aunt Reika would come today, as she usually did. Takumi went upstairs to collect his violin and when he got downstairs to the Coffee Shop, he was delighted to see Gii's aunt and two of her friends sitting at their favourite table near the window.

After waving to the ladies Takumi went to where he liked to stand and play and laid his violin down on the table. He then went to speak to obasan, bowing politely to the three friends.

"Konnichiwa! I'm so happy to see you all again. Obasan, your friend Matsuno-chan called in on Tuesday to see me; he was telling me about the orchestra he's involved with and told me you had asked him to come here and hear me play." Gii's aunt was smiling up at Takumi.

"I did Takumi-kun. I keep telling you how talented you are, don't I? You should go along and give the orchestra a try you know, you don't have to stay if you don't like it, do you, but you'll never know if you don't have a go. You may find you love it!" Obasan's two friends were nodding in agreement.

"The orchestra rehearse on a Thursday evening over the road at the Leisure Centre, so I am going to go along tonight to listen. So long as it's not much more than the Thursday evening, and Matsuno-chan said they occasionally play for people who are raising money for various charities, which would be fine. We all work such long hours here at the Coffee Shop obasan, and I want to spend some time with Gii as well..." Takumi suddenly felt shy talking about Gii, but obasan took hold of his hand.

"Of course you do Takumi! And I'm sure my nephew would have something to say to me if the orchestra took you away from him too much! But you have an amazing ability with your violin, sharing it with others, as you do here, it would be good for you and a wider audience."

Takumi nodded. "Well, I'm going to have a look so I'll let you know what I decide later, alright? I'd better start playing now, I'll get Toshi to come and take your order now obasan!" He bowed and after asking Toshi to take the order, Takumi went to where he had placed his violin and prepared to play. Soon the Coffee Shop was filled with beautiful music that made the customers feel uplifted and brightened their day.

Gii arrived at the Coffee Shop just as it was closing. Takumi was so happy to see him and feeling those wonderful arms enclosing him in a warm embrace just made the stresses of everyday life evaporate. Gii whispered to Takumi. "Ah my love, feeling your warm body next to me...the whole world just feels like a better place!"

Takumi could feel his face turning pink, but he looked up at Gii and whispered back. "I was just thinking the exact same thing Gii! As soon as you're in the room everything is fine again!"

Shingyouji came out of the kitchen just then. "Hey, you two! There's no time for any lovey-dovey stuff just now! You've got an appointment to see the apartments in 25 minutes time, so look sharp please, let's get tidied up so we can all relax!" Laughing loudly, Shingyouji went back to join Toshi cleaning the kitchen and Gii and Takumi, both grinning broadly, started wiping the tables and surfaces behind the counter.

They were soon finished and after having a quick coffee with Shingyouji and Toshi, Gii and Takumi walked over to the apartment block. Takumi was carrying his violin case and would be going straight to the Leisure Centre from there.

As they were walking along Gii suddenly said. "Takumi, you've not eaten have you? What will you do for your meal? Shall I go home after our visit to the apartments and get a meal ready for you and then come and collect you, or do you want me to stay around here and wait for you? There's no way of knowing how long you'll be, is there."

"Don't wait around for me Gii, you must be tired yourself after a long day at work. I'll walk back to the Coffee Shop and use the Coffee Shop van to get home, and I'll get myself a takeaway and bring it home. I may only be 10 minutes in there, or 2 hours, who knows! If I do decide to join the orchestra I'll have to be more organised in future, that's for sure!" Gii nodded and smiled at his beloved boyfriend.

"You'd better text Shingyouji and let him know you want to borrow the van love!" Takumi agreed, and quickly sent the message.

The Agent working for the Building firm was waiting for Gii and Takumi in the entrance to the building. After greetings were exchanged he led them through the hallway and into the ground floor apartment. The rooms were spacious and airy, and large windows allowed plenty of light in. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room with all the appliances included in the price. The bathroom had a walk in shower as well as a bath, and everything was new and shiny. The living room was large with a picture window looking out over, what would eventually be, nicely laid out gardens.

Gii and Takumi kept glancing at each other and smiling, they really liked the look of this apartment! After the Agent had shown them everything, he suggested they went to look at the second floor apartment.

Just as they were about to enter the apartment, the Agent's mobile phone rang. He apologized and said he needed to take the call, and invited them to go in and have a look around themselves.

The layout was very similar to the ground floor apartment, with the same two bedrooms etc. but as Takumi started to look around the living room he wandered over to the big picture window. He stood for a few seconds then turned to Gii. "Gii, you have to come and see this view!" As Gii came along side Takumi and looked out of the window he could see immediately what Takumi meant.

Because they were on the second floor, they were looking over the tops of the houses and shops that were below. They could see for miles over the city, the parkland area was clearly visible with the boating lake in the middle. But the view that they were particularly interested in was of the Coffee Shop, no distance away as the crow flies. Takumi felt quite emotional as he stood looking down at his business, his place of work, the home where his two friends were.

Gii, as always, was tuned in to his beloved's feelings. He took his hand and stood quietly beside him. After a short while Gii spoke. "I think that clinches it, doesn't it my love? Being able to see the Coffee Shop from here as well as looking over the city, is just perfect. The apartment is more or less the same as the ground floor one but we have a great view from here eh? Shall we tell the Agent we'll have this one?"

Takumi rested his head on Gii's shoulder for a moment and then smiled. "Yes please Gii, I think this one is perfect!"

The Agent shook hands with the couple when they told him their choice, and Gii agreed to call in at the Sales Office on the following morning. It was almost 7.30pm by this time, and Gii walked with Takumi to the Leisure Centre. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait my love? I really don't mind you know!"

Takumi smiled lovingly at Gii. "It's okay Gii, you get home now and make sure you have a decent meal and relax. I'll be back as soon as I can alright?"

Gii kissed Takumi's cheek. "Okay love. You enjoy yourself tonight and I'll be looking forward to hearing all about it when you get home!" With a last wave, Takumi walked into the Centre and made his way to where he could hear strains of music being played.

As he entered the auditorium he was surprised to see so many people milling around, arranging chairs, setting up music stands and tuning instruments. He wasn't sure what to do at first and looked around for Mr. Matsuno. It wasn't long before he spotted him, deep in conversation with a lady who was sitting at a piano.

As Takumi made his way towards Mr. Matsuno, a man who was vaguely familiar to Takumi, stopped in front of him. "Ah, it's Takumi-kun isn't it? I have heard you playing at the Coffee Shop a couple of times, thoroughly enjoyable afternoons I must say. You certainly know how to play that violin!"

Takumi was just thanking the man when Mr. Matsuno looked up and saw Takumi. He excused himself to the pianist and hurried over to greet his visitor. "Welcome Takumi! I'm so glad you could make it this evening. I know you've just come to listen and to see what you think, but I see you've brought your violin so that's a good sign!" Mr. Matsuno was smiling at Takumi.

Takumi couldn't help smiling back; Mr. Matsuno's enthusiasm was quite infectious. "I'm looking forward to listening Matsuno-chan, it's a very long time since I have been amongst other musicians like this!"

"Well I hope you enjoy it Takumi. Now, if you would like to sit over here at the side to watch, it's time the rest of us got started!" After ensuring Takumi was comfortable, Mr. Matsuno went to the conductor's stand and tapped his baton on it, to get everyone's attention. The people quickly took their places, instruments all ready for playing.

When the musicians were all settled Mr. Matsuno spoke. "Welcome everyone, so glad to see so many of you here tonight. I trust you've all been doing your homework this last week, and practicing the new pieces we have been learning?"

There were murmurings all around the room, some people nodding in agreement, others looking down, hoping their conductor wouldn't notice that they weren't nodding as well!

"Now before we begin, I'd like to introduce a visitor to you." He looked over at Takumi. "This young man is Hayama Takumi. He is co-owner of the Coffee Shop just over the road from here. Some of you may know him? On a Tuesday and Thursday afternoon he plays violin for his customers, and having been to hear his wonderful playing this week, I'm really hoping he'll come and join us! So everyone, I want you to do your best and impress Takumi-kun please!"

One of the trumpet players called out. "No pressure then Matsuno-chan!" Some of his fellow musicians laughed at the joke, and then they all settled down and prepared to play.

Takumi felt a little embarrassed at first, he was the one feeling the pressure; but as soon as the orchestra began playing he became caught up in the moment, closing his eyes as the beautiful sound of the instruments blending together captured his imagination.

All too soon the melody ended and Takumi couldn't stop himself from applauding. Mr. Matsuno smiled at the orchestra and then at Takumi. "Even though I say so myself Takumi-kun, they are quite good I think! Would you like to come over here and play something for us, and maybe tell us a bit about yourself?"

Takumi hesitated briefly then smiled and nodded. He took his violin and bow out of their case and walked towards Mr. Matsuno and stood next to him.

After a brief pause Takumi cleared his throat and began to speak. "I started playing the violin when I was 7 years old. I loved playing from the first time I held the instrument in my hands, in a way it became an escape from reality for me. When I was about 8 I played in a concert with some other boys of a similar age to me, and although I didn't know it at the time, one of the other boys was Inoue Sachi, who as you probably know has become a world renowned violinist." There were murmurings amongst the musicians who all knew Sachi.

"I played for another couple of years, then for various reasons I gave up for a long time. I only took it up again when I went to Shidou Academy and a friend gave me this violin and persuaded me to start playing again." Memories of Gii and his loving encouragement at that time crowded into Takumi's mind, and he knew he had to stop there.

He looked at Mr. Matsuno and gave a wavering smile. He tucked his violin under his chin and began to play one of his favourite pieces, Handel's Largo. The wonderful sound carried throughout the room, soaring and floating, every note played to perfection. When the last note petered out and Takumi lowered his bow, there was a deathly silence for a second or two. Then the clapping from the other musicians began, much to Takumi's embarrassment.

When the applause had died down Mr. Matsuno moved towards Takumi and shook his hand. "That was wonderful Takumi-kun! You are such an accomplished violinist, I hope you will seriously think about joining our orchestra. Would you like to join in with us now and see how that feels?"

Takumi nodded and said he would like to. One of the other violinists quickly got Takumi a chair whilst another collected a music stand and some sheet music for him. When Takumi was settled between the two players, Mr. Matsuno instructed the musicians to start from the beginning of the piece; and so a very enjoyable evening of playing and learning began for Takumi and before he knew what was happening, the rehearsal time finished.

"Excellent work tonight everyone, and a reminder to practice these pieces at home! I know some of you haven't been practicing very much have you, so let's see if we can try a bit harder alright? I think the coffee and biscuits are ready over at the other end of the auditorium, try and stay for a drink and a chat! Takumi, thank you so much for coming this evening, I hope we'll see you next week?" Mr. Matsuno looked at Takumi quizzically.

"Providing work doesn't get in the way Matsuno-chan, I will come again next week." There were murmurings of approval from the other musicians.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Takumi! Come and get a coffee and biscuit before you go."

"If it's okay with you Matsuno-chan, I won't stay this week, I actually haven't eaten yet and I'd like to get home. I'll be more organised next week and have a meal before I come here."

"That's no problem at all Takumi. You get off now and we'll look forward to seeing you same time next week!" Takumi smiled and after packing his violin and bow away, he waved goodbye and left. The walk back to the Coffee Shop only took a few minutes and he let himself into the Shop to collect the van keys from Shingyouji.

Shingyouji and Toshi were in the kitchen, Shingyouji was carefully decorating a wedding cake that had been ordered for Saturday. Toshi was perched on a stool near his boyfriend, watching closely. They both looked up as Takumi entered the kitchen and smiled broadly at their friend.

"How did it go Takumi? Did you enjoy it after all?" Shingyouji looked back down at the cake, continuing with the delicate piping of rosebuds around the base of the cake.

"I really enjoyed myself Shingyouji! It's years since I was part of a group of musicians like that. I've told them I'll go next week if I can. Matsuno-chan was very pleased."

Toshi grinned at his friend. "That's great news Takumi. I'm looking forward to being able to come and listen to you playing in an orchestra one day." Toshi jumped down from the stool and went to the refrigerator. He brought out a plate covered in plastic wrap and on the plate was a delicious salad with all kinds of good things in it. "We made you this, we realised you hadn't eaten for hours when you left, so we thought you might like to take this home with you."

Takumi was very touched by his friends' thoughtfulness. "Arigato you two! Ah, that looks great, much healthier than the takeaway I was going to grab I must say! I've called in to get the van keys from you as well." Toshi went to the rack where they kept all the keys and got the van keys for Takumi. "Thanks Toshi! I'll get going now, I'm really looking forward to this meal, thanks again for making it! See you in the morning." With a wave to his friends Takumi left the Coffee Shop.

Gii was waiting for Takumi to get home; he was really interested to know how he had got on at the Leisure Centre. Takumi entered the apartment and after putting his meal down on the table he walked into Gii's arms. "It's so good to feel your arms around me again Gii! It's been a good day, but a very long one!" Gii held his beloved close to his chest.

"You must be very tired, and hungry Takumi. What's this on the table?" Gii pointed to the salad.

"Shingyouji and Toshi made it for me Gii! They realised I hadn't eaten and had it ready for when I went to collect the van keys. I'm looking forward to eating it I can tell you! I'll go and have a quick wash then I'll tell you all about my evening!" Takumi's eyes were shining and he was smiling happily.

"What do you want to drink love? Do you want a glass of wine or coffee or something else?"

"I'd love a coffee please Gii. I won't be a moment." Takumi went to the bathroom to wash and Gii set the table for him, putting out the salad and buttering him a bread roll. He was just putting the coffee down as Takumi reappeared wearing his pyjamas. Gii joined him at the table with his own cup of coffee. He let Takumi eat some of his meal first before asking him any questions.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself this evening, your eyes are shining!" Gii chuckled, Takumi had a very expressive face and he could always tell what mood he was in.

Takumi laughed as well, and proceeded to tell Gii all about his evening, and that he told Matsuno-chan that providing work was okay, he would go again next week.

"That's great my love! I couldn't be happier for you; next time I write to Inoue I'll tell him about it, I know he will be delighted as well." Takumi grinned again at Gii, it always amazed him that Gii and the famous Inoue Sachi were such good friends.

Takumi finished his meal and Gii cleared his dishes away for him, then he held out his hand to his boyfriend. "Come on, sit with me on the sofa love while we finish our coffees. We have so much to talk about, with the new apartment to furnish etc. haven't we? I also need to hold you close, I've missed you this evening you know!"

After setting their cups down on the small table, Takumi sat next to Gii and willingly put his arms around his waist and Gii wrapped his arms around Takumi's shoulders. "Ah, that's better; you're back where you belong." Gii sighed happily and Takumi lifted his face up to Gii and felt his lips gently being kissed. The lovers stayed like that for a long time, before Gii reluctantly moved his head. "I know you must be very tired Takumi, I am as well. Shall we go to bed now, we can talk tomorrow about the apartment?"

Takumi nodded. "That's a good idea Gii, we won't be so tired tomorrow. We could still have a chat in bed couldn't we? I still need to feel you holding me Gii, I've missed you as well tonight!"

"As if you needed to ask that! Come on, let's go to bed Takumi. I can't wait for us to move to our new apartment just think of the time we'll save on travelling!" The young men walked into their bedroom, still with their arms wrapped around each other.

Saturday morning arrived, and Toshi was due to go to the hospital to get the stitches taken out of his wound. Gii had readily agreed to help Takumi in the Coffee Shop while Shingyouji accompanied Toshi for his appointment.

On arriving at the outpatient clinic, Toshi and Shingyouji sat and waited for Toshi's name to be called. After a while a nurse called Toshi's name and he went into the cubicle; he was really happy to see it was Misu waiting for him, smiling. "Ohayo Toshi. Good to see you again. Jump up onto the bed for me and we'll take a look at the wound. Has it been giving you any problems at all?" The nurse carefully peeled back the dressing and Misu had a good look.

"It only bothered me for the first day or so, but it's been alright since then. I haven't got it wet at all. Will you be able to take the stitches out today?"

After having a good look and pressing on the wound Misu confirmed it was sufficiently healed to be able to remove the stitches. "Yes, the wound is nicely healed Toshi, I'll take them out. It may sting a little as I pull them, but it won't take long." Misu was right, it didn't take a moment to do. The nurse then wiped the area with antiseptic and put a light dressing over it.

"You'll be able to take a bath or shower now, just be sensible and don't rub it hard and just lightly dry the area. If you have any problems with it, go to your own Doctor who'll be able to sort it for you." Misu smiled at Toshi and after thanking him and the nurse, Toshi left the cubicle to rejoin Shingyouji.

Misu walked with him towards Shingyouji and the friends greeted each other with a smile and a handshake. Shingyouji spoke first. "Ohayo Misu! Is everything okay Toshi, are the stitches out now?"

"Yep, all done Shingyouji, thanks to Misu." Toshi smiled shyly at Misu, it felt strange being here with the man who Shingyouji had once loved.

"We'd better get back now then Toshi, if we're not careful Gii and Takumi will have eaten all the cakes!" Shingyouji turned to Misu and explained that Gii was helping out whilst he and Toshi were at the hospital. "You'd better get going then. I'll tell Sagara you're on the mend now Toshi and we'll see you soon, I promise!"

"Bye Misu, thanks again!" Shingyouji and Toshi walked away, chatting happily together. As Misu watched them, he suddenly had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had made him feel like that he wondered?

Gii and Takumi were really pleased to hear that Toshi's wound was healing nicely, and Gii suggested he and Shingyouji take a break. "It's very quiet at the moment and I'm more than happy to stay longer and help. Go on, you might as well take advantage while I'm here!"

Shingyouji and Toshi looked at each other for a moment then both nodded in agreement. "Arigato Gii! It would be good to have some time to ourselves for a while! Quick Toshi, let's go before he changes his mind!" The couple hurried off grinning and made their way to the apartment.

"This is great Shingyouji, do you think I'd have time to get a bath now? Even though I've had a good wash every day, a long soak in the bath would be such a luxury!"

"Of course you've time Toshi! I'll make us a coffee whilst you run the bath, and put in some of that 'stress relieving' bubble bath as well! It'll make you feel wonderful!" Shingyouji couldn't help laughing, he sounded like a television advert!

"I will Shingyouji!" Toshi grinned as he entered the bathroom and turned on the taps. He couldn't wait to feel the warm water surrounding him, he had missed having a bath or shower. He added the bubble bath and after turning off the water he got undressed and slowly eased himself into the warm, inviting bubble filled water. He sighed with contentment and leaned back against the bath.

Shingyouji came into the bathroom with their coffees. He put Toshi's on the small shelf that was alongside the bath, and put his own on the window ledge. They had a stool in the bathroom and Shingyouji sat on there. He smiled at his precious boy. "You look very happy there Toshi, and it certainly smells nice in here. You see, I was right about the bubble bath wasn't I?"

Toshi laughed. He was certainly feeling relaxed again. He looked shyly at his boyfriend and nervously cleared his throat. "Um...Shingyouji...you could always join me in here if you would like to?" He could feel his face turning pink, but hoped it would just look like he was warm from the heat of the water!

Shingyouji slowly got up from the stool and knelt beside the bath, looking lovingly at Toshi. He spoke quietly. "I would love to join you in there Toshi! Are you sure your wound won't get knocked with me in there as well?"

"I'm sure it will be fine Shingyouji, so long as I'm careful Misu said the wound should be okay."

"Then I'll join you love! I think it might be an idea if I go and lock the front door first though, I'd hate Gii or Takumi to come in!" Shingyouji locked the door and returned to the bathroom. He quickly took his clothes off and gently climbed into the warm water and sat behind Toshi. Once he was settled Toshi leaned back against Shingyouji, revelling in the wonderful feeling of their skin touching each other. Shingyouji carefully wrapped his arms around Toshi's waist and buried his face in his neck.

Shingyouji whispered. "Ah, Toshi, I've missed being able to do this for a while! I love you so much my love."

"I love you too, Shingyouji." Toshi turned his face around to Shingyouji and felt his lips being captured in a passionate kiss.

Quite a while later the lovers rejoined Takumi and Gii in the Coffee Shop. Toshi went to help behind the counter and Takumi said quietly. "Ooh, you smell nice Toshi!" and grinned at his friend. Toshi blushed and smiled sheepishly and began to vigorously wipe down the work surfaces to hide his embarrassment. Gii had been wiping a table close by and had heard Takumi's words. Just then Shingyouji joined him wiping tables as well and Gii looked over at Takumi with a huge grin on his face and mouthed...'so does Shingyouji!' They both started laughing, but Shingyouji was unaware of what they were finding so amusing!

Sunday was a day of rest for the four friends; Gii and Takumi spent their day making plans for their move to the new apartment. They were also looking forward to seeing Gii's parents that week who were coming back from America for a short break. Gii's mother would be very interested in their plans for the apartment and Gii was also anxious to speak to his father about the attack on Toshi and if he had any ideas about how they could speed up the search for Toshi's stepfather.

Monday started off bright and sunny, and it wasn't long before 8.30am came around and Mika called into the Coffee Shop to meet up with Toshi and walk with him to College. "You haven't forgotten we're out on a field trip today, have you Takumi? Don't forget to walk over and meet Toshi will you?" Mika sounded anxious but Takumi reassured her that they hadn't forgotten.

"Don't worry Mika, you go and have a good day, the weather's being kind for you so far. I've made you your coffees to take away, they're 'on the house', just a small gesture to thank you for all you do for us!" Mika was very touched and thanked Takumi. Just then Shingyouji came out of the kitchen.

"I'll be meeting you at 12.00 Toshi, so stay in College until I get there okay? Have a good morning, and you have a great day out Mika!" With that Mika and Toshi left the Coffee Shop and joined their friends who were all waiting outside.

The morning flew by as always, customers coming and going, some sitting down with coffees and cakes, others getting takeaways. Kimiko arrived as usual when Toshi was at College. She was a quiet young woman but over time she had begun to settle in and had become good friends with Takumi and Shingyouji.

Shingyouji was watching the clock, anxious not to be late meeting his precious boy. At last it was time to leave. "I'll just go and meet Toshi Takumi. I won't be long!"

Takumi and Kimiko smiled at Shingyouji. "Okay, see you in a minute Shingyouji!" Takumi waved to his friend. Something strange happened then. He suddenly shivered and felt very cold. He couldn't understand what had occurred. What did it mean? He asked Kimiko if she had felt a cold draught but she hadn't noticed anything.

Toshi had finished his classes and was waiting for Shingyouji to arrive. He was really happy when he saw his sweetheart coming through the College gate and went out to meet him. They were so glad to be together again, and Shingyouji was really keen to hear what Toshi had been learning that morning.

They were chatting and laughing together and as they approached the Coffee Shop on the other side of the road, they stopped on the pavement ready to cross over. They both looked each way and saw there was no moving traffic near, only one or two parked cars. They both stepped onto the road when suddenly there was a roaring of a car engine! One of the parked cars suddenly shot forward at great speed, heading straight for them!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Toshi was slightly ahead of Shingyouji and was going to be hit, but Shingyouji managed to grab his arm and pulled him back towards the pavement. The engine roar was deafening, other passersby looked round in horror! The car hit Shingyouji on his right side with a sickening thud. Shingyouji was catapulted forward and his body hit the tarmac so hard causing him to roll several feet before finally coming to a halt.

The car sped off at great speed and was out of sight within seconds. Toshi was frozen with fear as he looked at his boyfriend lying motionless in the road. Suddenly all hell broke loose; people came running from all directions, the door to the Coffee Shop was thrown open and Takumi came running out followed by one of the customers. The customer was shouting, "Don't move him! Someone call an ambulance!" The door to the sweetshop was opened and Ryoma-san hurried out to see what all the commotion was about.

The Coffee Shop customer was a Doctor who had been buying a takeaway coffee; he quickly took charge. Takumi looked at his friend lying in the road, disbelief that this could be happening! He then looked towards Toshi. Poor Toshi's face was chalk white, tears coursing down his cheeks. The look on his face would haunt Takumi for a very long time.

Without warning, Toshi suddenly turned around and started running; running as fast as he could away from the terrible scene. Takumi knew he had to stop him. He turned quickly to Ryoma-san. "Please stay with Shingyouji Ryoma-san! I need to stop Toshi!"

"Of course Takumi-kun, quickly, you must catch him before he hurts himself!" Ryoma-san knelt down beside Shingyouji and asked the Doctor what she could do to help him.

Toshi had a good start on Takumi, but Takumi's legs were a lot longer than Toshi's and gradually Takumi was closing the gap between them. Eventually Takumi caught up with Toshi and grabbed his arm. They were both out of breath from running but Toshi was determined to keep going. Takumi had to wrap both his arms around his friend and physically restrain him. Toshi was crying hysterically and trying to get away, pushing at Takumi's arms.

"Get off me Takumi, please! He's killed him! He's killed him! Why didn't he kill me instead! Shingyouji is the most wonderful person I've ever known! Why did he kill him? I don't want to live without Shingyouji! Takumi let me go!"

Takumi refused to let Toshi go. He had to speak loudly to try and get Toshi's attention. "Listen to me Toshi! **Listen**! Shingyouji isn't dead! He's hurt I know, but he isn't dead! He looked at me as I was coming after you! He's going to need you more than ever now Toshi. We need to go back and help him. One of our customers is a Doctor and is looking after Shingyouji and an ambulance has been called. Let's get back to him Toshi. Please Toshi!"

Toshi finally seemed to take in what Takumi was saying. He looked up at his friend, with a stricken look on his face. "You're not lying to me, are you Takumi? Please Takumi, I couldn't take it if you were lying to me."

Takumi hugged his friend close. "I'm not lying to you Toshi, I promise. Tell me...you said "he's killed him" just now. Are you saying it was your stepfather driving that car?"

The heartbreaking sobbing began again, and Toshi nodded his head. "I saw him Takumi, as Shingyouji pulled me backwards, I saw that evil man sitting at the wheel of the car, he was grinning!" Toshi's whole body suddenly sagged, he was emotionally drained. Takumi managed to hold onto him and stop him falling to the ground. One of the other shopkeepers suddenly ran over to the two friends to see if he could help. Between them they managed to walk Toshi back towards the scene.

In the distance the sound of the ambulance siren could be heard, gradually getting nearer. As Takumi and Toshi approached Shingyouji, Takumi felt Toshi's body stiffen. He looked at his friend and smiled, trying to let him know he was fully there for him, no matter what. The Doctor was still kneeling by Shingyouji's side, trying to assess his injuries, without moving him too much in case he caused any further damage.

Ryoma-san was also there, quietly talking to Shingyouji. She looked up as Takumi and Toshi approached and tried to stand up; Takumi hurried forward to help her. "Thank God you stopped him Takumi!" She leaned forward and hugged Toshi and then Takumi. "Come forward you two, Shingyouji was worried where you were!" She moved aside and let the two friends see him.

Shingyouji was lying on his back on the ground covered in a blanket that one of their neighbours had hurried to fetch. He smiled at Takumi and then his eyes rested on his beloved boyfriend. Toshi dropped to his knees beside Shingyouji, trying to stop the tears falling again. "Ah Shingyouji! Why did you pull me away like that? It was me he was..." Shingyouji moved his left hand and held Toshi's hand gently then spoke quietly.

"I needed to save you Toshi. I couldn't have borne it if you had been hurt again!" Shingyouji grimaced suddenly, he was in obvious pain and Toshi was very relieved to see the ambulance slowly approaching.

The paramedics jumped down from the vehicle and the Doctor explained the situation to them. He thought Shingyouji had a broken right arm, fractured ribs and collarbone. His right cheek had been badly grazed as he had slid along the ground but the Doctor didn't think it was a deep wound. He had no medical equipment with him, so he couldn't assess internal injuries. The paramedics listened carefully, and thanked the Doctor. They spoke reassuringly to Shingyouji and looked at his injuries.

"Right young man, we'll get you into the ambulance now and take you to the Hospital where they can give you a thorough examination, alright?" Shingyouji nodded wearily. The paramedic looked around and asked who would go with him in the ambulance. Toshi immediately volunteered and climbed in beside his boyfriend. Takumi spoke to Toshi. "I'll go back in the Coffee Shop and ring Shingyouji's parents Toshi, they need to know what's happened. Then I'll ring Gii okay?" Toshi nodded at Takumi. "Arigato Takumi. I'll ring you when I know anything."

The ambulance pulled away, its siren giving an air of urgency. Takumi watched the ambulance leave, suddenly feeling tired and ill, the strain of the last 25 minutes finally taking its toll.

Toshi held Shingyouji's hand as the ambulance sped on its way to the Hospital. The paramedic kept a close watch on his patient, monitoring his vital signs constantly. Shingyouji seemed to keep drifting in and out of conciousness but everything seemed to be stable. They were at the Hospital in no time and after he had climbed out of the ambulance, Toshi watched anxiously as his love was carefully carried out and wheeled towards the waiting Emergency Room staff.

One of the paramedics pushed the trolley while two nurses walked either side of it. They were both talking to Shingyouji in calm reassuring tones. As they started down the corridor towards the ER Toshi was very relieved to see Sagara hurrying down towards them. He seemed shocked to see Toshi and quickly looked down at the trolley and saw Shingyouji lying there, eyes closed and still.

Sagara didn't have time to speak to Toshi, his main concern was for Shingyouji and his injuries. The second paramedic was bringing Sagara up to date with details of what had happened and the immediate injuries of their patient. Sagara listened intently then nodded his thanks. He then walked alongside Toshi and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "From the report I've had Toshi, it doesn't sound as though Shingyouji has any internal injuries, but we will give him a thorough examination alright? Was this just an accident Toshi, or was your stepfather involved by any chance?"

"It was him Sagara...he was trying to knock me over, but Shingyouji pulled me back and got hit instead." The tears were starting again but then the ER doors came in sight and after reassuring Toshi that he would do his utmost for his boyfriend, Sagara hurried through the doors.

Toshi found a seat in the Waiting Area and wearily sat down, suddenly feeling nauseous and giddy. All he needed now was to hear that his Shingyouji was going to be alright, and with time would recover from his injuries.

Takumi had run back into the Coffee Shop as soon as the ambulance had pulled away. Kimiko was standing by the till crying and being comforted by a customer. She quickly went to Takumi and put her arms around him. "How is he, Takumi? He's not badly hurt is he?"

"The Doctor thinks he has a broken arm and fractured ribs and collarbone Kimiko. He'll have to have a thorough examination at the Hospital." Takumi couldn't speak any more, he felt as though he had all the wind knocked out of him. His throat was tight and sore from unshed tears, but he knew he had to keep strong, there was so much to do and he was the only one who could keep everything going.

"Are you alright for a few minutes, Kimiko while I make some phone calls? I need to ring Shingyouji's parents to let them know, and also the Police. I must ring Gii as well..." Oh how he needed Gii right now! Everything would be okay when the love of his life was there to help and support them all. Kimiko quickly affirmed she would carry on serving the customers and after thanking her, Takumi went into the kitchen to make his calls.

Shingyouji's parents were both shocked to hear about their son, and would go straight to the Hospital from their separate workplaces. Takumi then rang one of the numbers on the card the Police Officer had given them in case there were any more incidents involving Toshi's stepfather. After speaking to Officer Kato, who had listened intently to Takumi, she told him she would go straight to the Hospital and find out any information there, and then would come to the Coffee Shop afterwards.

The next call Takumi made was to Gii. As soon as Takumi heard Gii's voice, his emotions got the better of him, and it took him a few moments to take control of himself.

"Takumi? What's wrong my love, has anything happened?" Gii was feeling very alarmed, he knew deep down something terrible had happened. Eventually Takumi could speak.

"Sorry Gii!... Shingyouji went to meet Toshi from College at lunch time, and as they were coming back and began to cross the road, Toshi's stepfather ran Shingyouji over in a car! He's in Hospital Gii! Toshi's gone with him in the ambulance, but I need to stay here..."

Gii knew instinctively that this was not the time to talk in a sympathetic way; he needed to be matter of fact. "Okay Takumi, don't worry, I'll go straight to the Hospital and be with Toshi. I'll ring you as soon as I know anything alright? Have you rung the Police? Oh, and Shingyouji's parents?"

"Yes I have Gii, his parents are going straight from their workplaces, and the Police Officer is going to the Hospital first, and then coming here."

"Well done, my love. We all need to be strong now Takumi don't we? I'll see you as soon as I can, I love you Takumi."

"I love you too, Gii. Give Toshi my love as well please." "Will do Takumi. See you soon sweetheart."

As soon as Gii put the phone down he quickly went to the CEO of his office and explained to him what had happened. Permission was readily given for Gii to go and help his friends. He hurried to his car and set off for the Hospital. His mind was in turmoil as he drove along, praying that Shingyouji wasn't too badly hurt, but also seething with anger that Tanaka could inflict such pain and torment on his two friends! They were two young men who worked so hard, were kind and loving! Why on earth does he think he can try and destroy their lives? The Hospital was coming into view and Gii knew he had to try and put his anger to one side, for now.

After finding a parking space, Gii hurried to the A & E Department, looking around for Toshi. He finally spotted him, sitting alone with his head in his hands and Gii had to pause for a moment to get hold of his feelings, Toshi looked so dejected. He then approached his friend and sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders. Toshi looked up to see who was touching him and gave a small painful gasp as he realised it was Gii. The tears started then, coursing down his cheeks and he buried his face in Gii's jacket.

Gii wrapped both his arms around his friend and just held him close, until the sobbing eased. Toshi looked up shyly at Gii and accepted the tissue being held out to him. "Sorry Gii! Seeing a friendly face just set me off again, I hope you aren't too wet!" Gii gave a chuckle and assured Toshi he wasn't.

"Takumi sends you his love Toshi." "Ah, thanks Gii." "Is there any more news about Shingyouji's injuries? Has anyone been out to see you yet?" Toshi was just beginning to tell Gii he hadn't seen anyone since they wheeled Shingyouji through to the Emergency Room, when a man and a woman came hurrying towards them. Toshi knew it was Shingyouji's parents, he had met Mrs. Kanemitsu several times but Shingyouji's father only once or twice, but Gii had never met them.

Both the young men stood to greet the couple and Toshi introduced Gii to them. Mrs. Kanemitsu was frantic with worry about her son, and after briefly acknowledging the introduction she asked if there was any news about Shingyouji.

Just at that moment the ER door opened and Sagara came out, and after smiling at Toshi and a surprised Gii, he looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Kanemitsu. Toshi quickly introduced Shingyouji's parents to Sagara. He politely bowed to them.

Sagara addressed Toshi. "Sorry to have kept you waiting for news for so long Toshi..." Mr. Kanemitsu suddenly interrupted Sagara in an angry tone.

"This is** our** son who's been hurt Doctor. It's got nothing to do with these two! You tell **us** how Shingyouji is, not them!" His face was red with anger and his eyes were glaring at Toshi and Gii. Sagara knew instinctively that Gii would retaliate and it would just make matters worse, so after surreptitiously looking at Gii and shaking his head, he spoke quietly, but authoritatively, to Mr. Kanemitsu.

"Mr. Kanemitsu, your son Shingyouji is an adult now and therefore he decides for himself who he does, or does not, have around him. I have just left him now on the ward, and he was extremely anxious for me to tell Toshi that he's alright..." Toshi gasped and put his hand over his mouth, tears of happiness springing to his eyes. Gii looked at his friend and smiled, relief flooding through him. He looked at Sagara and smiled also.

Mrs. Kanemitsu was also greatly relieved, and she walked over to Toshi and hugged him, she had really got to like him over the past few months. Sagara then continued to tell them that the initial diagnosis had been correct, and that the Doctor who had been at the scene of the incident should be praised for his prompt and thorough care of Shingyouji. "We want to keep him in Hospital for a couple of days, just to keep an eye on him, but providing he has someone at home to care for him, he should be able to go home after that. His right arm is broken and has a plaster cast on it, his collarbone is fractured and he has two fractured ribs, plus a badly grazed leg and face."

Gii then spoke to Sagara. "He sounds badly injured Doctor; will two days in Hospital be enough time for him to be assessed? He'll be fine for people looking after him at home though, I'm sure his mother will be able to help..." Gii glanced at Mrs. Kanemitsu who nodded readily, "and my mother is home at present from America, I know she'll be more than happy to help out as well..." Toshi spoke up then. "I bet your Aunt Reika will call in as well Gii, she's very fond of Shingyouji! And with me and Takumi, Kimiko and Mika, we'll be well and truly covered!"

Sagara couldn't help laughing. "Well, I think you are well and truly covered for nurses Toshi, we'll be happy to send him home when his condition is stable!"

Mr. Kanemitsu's face was still showing anger, but he realised it was fruitless to try and argue further. He spoke gruffly to Sagara. "When can we see our son then? Is he allowed visitors yet?"

Sagara spoke then. "Yes of course. It would be better if just two at a time went, your son needs to rest." Toshi looked at Shingyouji's father. "Why don't you and Kanemitsu-san go and see him first? Gii and I won't mind waiting..." He turned to Gii. "Is that okay Gii? Maybe you and I could get a coffee from the machine, and I'll see if I can get Shingyouji some magazines from the shop." Gii agreed with Toshi and after taking their leave they went to find the shop while Sagara took Shingyouji's parents to see their son.

Gii walked alongside Toshi with his arm around his shoulders. He gave him a small hug and said. "That must have been hard for you to do Toshi, you must be so desperate to see your boyfriend! I'm very proud of you. I tell you what was really strange as well! Calling Sagara Doctor! I have known him so long and to see him there, in that environment, quite amazing! I didn't think it would be a good idea for Shingyouji's father to know we were friends!" Toshi and Gii chuckled together and went into the shop.

As soon as they had their coffees and Toshi had bought some magazines, they went to sit down. "I must ring Takumi now Toshi. I told him I would let him know as soon as we had any news; he is going to be so relieved and happy!" Toshi grinned and nodded.

Takumi answered his phone very quickly. "Hi Gii! How's Shingyouji? Is he going to be alright?"

Gii couldn't help laughing, all the questions were tumbling out from Takumi, he was so worried. "Yes my love, he's going to be fine! He's quite badly hurt, but the injuries will all heal in time, and he will be good as new! And the good news is that it's Sagara who has been looking after him. The Doctor who was at the scene was quite right in his diagnosis, Shingyouji has a broken arm and a fractured collarbone and two ribs. He's to stay in Hospital for a couple of days, but then he can come home!"

"Oh Gii, thank goodness! How's Toshi? Is he coping alright Gii? Has he seen Shingyouji yet?"

Gii looked at Toshi who was sitting opposite him, enjoying a much needed coffee. "He's fine my love. He hasn't seen him yet, Shingyouji's parents were there and Toshi suggested they visit their son first. We're sitting in the waiting area drinking our coffees."

Toshi leaned towards Gii and spoke loudly so Takumi could hear him. "Hi Takumi, everything's going to be okay! See you later!" He sat back in his seat, grinning widely. Gii heard Takumi laugh at the other end of the line.

"Toshi definitely sounds better Gii! I think we need to stay here tonight Gii, do you agree? We can't leave Toshi here on his own. I think I'll have to put a sign on the door as well to say we'll be closed tomorrow, but I'm hoping we'll be able to get cover for Shingyouji for the rest of the week, perhaps his friend Akio, who he used to work with in the Restaurant would be able to help us out?"

Gii laughed. "Goodness me Takumi! Your mind has been busy! Yes, we'll definitely stay with Toshi tonight..." Gii glanced at his friend who rewarded him with a relieved smile. "I think Toshi approves of that decision love, and yes I agree it wouldn't be right to open the Coffee Shop tomorrow; that will give you time to sort things out with Akio as well." As Gii was speaking he could see two Police Officers approaching them, and Toshi stood to greet them. "I must go now Takumi, the Police are here, I'll see you later." "Okay Gii, bye!"

Toshi introduced Gii to the Officers. Officer Kato then addressed Toshi. "I'm very sorry to hear what's happened Toshi. Is there any news of your friend Shingyouji?"

Toshi gave the Officers an update on Shingyouji's injuries, and explained that he was expected to make a full recovery eventually.

"That's great news, have you been able to see him yet?" Toshi shook his head and told them that Shingyouji's parents were with him at present.

"We'll need to try and see him if we can, but for now do you want to tell us what happened? Were you with Shingyouji?"

Toshi then had quite a lengthy discussion with the Officers, and Gii listened intently to the details. After they had finished and they had taken Toshi's statement, the Officers made their way to the ward that Shingyouji had been taken to.

Gii sat thoughtfully for a while then spoke to Toshi. "You and Shingyouji have been through a lot together Toshi. I know it may not seem like it, but it will make you stronger in the end."

Toshi smiled at Gii. "I already feel stronger Gii, I love Shingyouji so much, and I'm determined to help him through all this. He was my rock when I was hurt and scared, but when you love someone, you just want to be there for them. You and Takumi are exactly the same aren't you? You'd do anything to make him happy wouldn't you?"

Gii closed his eyes for a moment a smile playing on his lips. When he opened his eyes again they were full of love for his beloved Takumi. "Yes of course I would. You don't love someone only during the good times, but the bad times as well."

After what seemed a very long time, a nurse approached Gii and Toshi to tell them that Shingyouji's parents and the Police Officers had left. She explained to them that Shingyouji was extremely tired now, but they could see him for a few minutes. After checking with the nurse which ward Shingyouji was on, Gii made an excuse that he needed to buy something from the shop so that Toshi could see his boyfriend by himself for a short while. Toshi smiled gratefully at Gii, understanding his motives. "Arigato Gii, but don't be too long will you? Shingyouji will want to see you as well!" With a wave to Gii, Toshi happily followed the nurse.

Shingyouji had been put in a room by himself, just off a side ward. As Toshi entered the room Shingyouji painfully turned his head towards the door. The young men just looked at each other, drinking in the sight of the person they loved most in the world. Toshi approached the bed and looked lovingly at his dear Shingyouji. He leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead and gently ran his fingers through his fringe, moving the hair away from his eyes.

Toshi spoke quietly. "How are you feeling love? I expect you're very sore aren't you? Sagara says you'll be right as rain eventually, but it's going to take quite a while. We've got lots of people lined up to help us look after you during the day, but I'll have you all to myself once the Coffee Shop closes! Be prepared for some serious pampering, okay?" He leaned forward again and kissed Shingyouji's lips tenderly.

"Ah, Toshi, I'm so happy to see you. I'll enjoy being pampered by you, don't you worry!" Shingyouji was looking lovingly at his precious boy. There was a quiet tap on the door and Toshi walked over and opened it. Gii was standing outside.

He whispered. "Is it safe to come in yet?" Toshi laughed and stood aside to let Gii move into the room. He looked at Shingyouji laying so still in the bed, looking very sad. Gii was full of concern and went to stand by his friend. "How are you Shingyouji? You've had a dreadful experience haven't you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shingyouji continued to look very sad and he nodded his head and spoke timidly to Gii. "You can do something for me Gii. Please Gii, promise me something?"

Both Gii and Toshi were very concerned. Gii spoke. "Of course, Shingyouji, I'll do anything I can."

Shingyouji cleared his throat. "Please Gii, for goodness sake don't make me laugh, my ribs are killing me!" There was silence for a split second, then both Gii and Toshi burst out laughing, relieved the request hadn't been too serious! "Aaah! I said don't make me laugh!" Shingyouji was trying to hold his side where the ribs were fractured, but he couldn't because his plaster cast was in the way.

Gii spoke again. "Takumi is going to be so happy when I tell him you are in good spirits then Shingyouji! I'll try hard not to make you laugh, I promise! Now look, the nurse said we mustn't stay too long, you need to rest. Don't worry about Toshi, Takumi and I are going to stay at the Coffee Shop until Tanaka is caught, so he'll be safe. Takumi is closing the Shop tomorrow, but hopefully your friend Akio will be able to help out from Wednesday."

"Thanks Gii, you and Takumi being with Toshi is a load off my mind I can tell you! I hope Akio will be able to step in for me, but you know, Toshi, you've been helping me now for months make the cakes, you could probably do it yourself. Why don't you have a go, and let Akio be your assistant for a couple of days, see how you get on?" Shingyouji reached for Toshi's hand. "I know you can do it love, you'll be fine; and with Akio there to support you it will be a piece of cake!" They all started to laugh, Shingyouji again trying to hold his side to stop the pain.

"Now don't you be blaming me for that one, Kanemitsu Shingyouji! You did that to yourself!" Gii was grinning at his friend.

Just then a nurse came into the room. "It's time you two left now; my patient needs to get some much needed rest. You can come again this evening if you want, but you must stop making him laugh, it hurts his ribs too much!" She glared at Gii and Toshi. They both looked towards Shingyouji in dismay, expecting him to explain it wasn't their fault, but he pretended to be falling asleep, with a big grin on his face!

As Gii and Toshi were leaving the ward they bumped into Sagara. They all shook hands and Gii thanked Sagara for all he had done for Shingyouji. "It's all in a days' work for me Gii, but I was very glad I was able to be here for him. He should recover well, he's young and healthy and has a loving family to help him; all good steps to a full recovery. I'm going to see Misu now, he had a day off today, is it okay with you if I tell him about Shingyouji? I know he will want to know about it."

Toshi answered. "Of course Sagara! If you hadn't told him I certainly would have. Misu is a friend of ours and I hope he'll have time to call in to see Shingyouji when he's on duty again."

"Thanks Toshi, I'll certainly let him know. Are you two off now? I'll walk with you to the car park." The three young men talked about the terrible events of the day as they left, then said their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Sagara was very thoughtful as he drove towards Misu's apartment. He knew he had to tell him about Shingyouji's injuries and how he had acquired them, but his heart felt heavy because he still wasn't 100% sure that Misu was over his affection for Shingyouji. He kept telling him he was, but Sagara had been badly hurt once before when Misu chose Shingyouji over him; he couldn't go through that pain again!

The car park at the front of Misu's apartment block was quite full, but Sagara managed to find a space. He walked towards the building and walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on Misu's door.

After a few seconds the door opened and there stood Misu, smiling. Misu could feel himself blushing a bit. "Konnichiwa Sagara! It's great to see you, come on in." Misu opened the door wide and Sagara went inside. As always when he saw Misu, Sagara's heart skipped a beat. The two young men had become very good friends over the last few weeks, but hadn't taken the next step to becoming boyfriends yet. They still felt awkward between each other, each being afraid to be the one making the first move.

Sagara spoke. "I've come straight from the Hospital Misu. There's something I need to tell you."

Misu nodded. "Okay. Shall I make us a coffee first, then we can sit and chat, and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

"That's a good idea Misu, thank you." Misu went into his kitchen to put the kettle on, and Sagara slowly followed. He stood quietly leaning against the worktop, watching Misu getting the mugs ready and arranging cake and biscuits on a plate. "You're very quiet Sagara, is everything alright?" Misu looked round at his friend, feelings of anxiety crowding in.

Half of Sagara didn't want to tell Misu about Shingyouji, he was so afraid of the consequences, but the other half knew he had too. Misu realised that Sagara was struggling with something on his mind, and moved towards him and put his arms around Sagara's waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder. Sagara gasped in surprise, then wrapped his arms around Misu's shoulders and held him close. They stood like this for a couple of minutes, until Misu realised the kettle had boiled. He released Sagara then, and after giving him a smile, finished making their coffees. He carried the mugs through to the living room and Sagara brought the snacks.

The young men sat down beside each other on the sofa. Misu began to talk. "You've got something on your mind Sagara, that's obvious; do you want to tell me about it?"

Sagara nodded. "Before I begin, you have to know that he is going to be fine, so don't be upset okay?"

Misu looked puzzled. "Whose going to be fine Sagara? And why would I be upset? Please tell me what's happened!"

Sagara took Misu's hand in his own. "Shingyouji was brought into Hospital today Misu. He had been knocked over outside the Coffee Shop, and is in quite a bad way. All his injuries will heal eventually and he'll be fine again, but he has a broken arm, two fractured ribs and a fractured collarbone. He'll be covered in bruises and has some nasty grazes."

Misu felt stunned. He just stared at Sagara unable to speak for a moment. Eventually he whispered. "How did it happen? Was it an accident?..." Suddenly Misu's eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me this isn't Toshi's stepfather's doing!"

Sagara nodded. "Apparently he was aiming for Toshi and Shingyouji managed to pull him out of the way but then got hit himself. I promise you he will be alright. I didn't want to tell you this, I know how you feel about Shingyouji..." Sagara felt devastated. His head sagged towards his chest and tears came unbidden to his eyes.

As the initial shock began to fade, Misu sensed the pain in Sagara. He knew immediately what Sagara would be imagining and moved closer to him. He gently lifted Sagara's chin up and he looked into his eyes. "You can stop those thoughts that are in your head, Sagara. I know you think I still harbour thoughts of Shingyouji, but I can assure you he is just a friend now."

Misu reached for the box of tissues and handed it to Sagara who gratefully took some to wipe his eyes. "When we were at Shidou Academy I freely admit I found it very flattering that Shingyouji would follow me round, and to my great shame I even used to refer to him as my pet! I can't believe I did that now, but a greater shame I have is the way I treated you back then. I know I hurt you badly and I'm sorry. But please believe me, my only thoughts now are for a friend whose hurt."

Sagara nodded. "Poor Shingyouji has been badly hurt, but he will heal and be back to full health in a few weeks. I'm sorry to behave like this Misu, I've liked you for so long I was afraid to ever get my hopes up!"

Sagara looked at Misu, the man who had stolen his heart at school and Misu was smiling. "If you're prepared to take me on, I'm more than willing to take things further with you! You could kiss me to seal the deal if you like!"

The smile on Sagara's face told its own story, and he put his arms around Misu's shoulders and gently pulled him forward. Sagara placed his warm hands on either side of Misu's face and slowly leaned towards him and tenderly kissed his soft lips. Both young men sighed with pleasure as the kiss deepened; Misu wrapped his arms around Sagara's waist and held him close.

After several minutes Sagara slowly lifted his head. He looked deep into Misu's eyes, gently stroking his hair back from his cheek. "I have wanted to do that for so long Misu. My body wants you so badly, but I think we should take it slowly, do you? Let's just enjoy getting to know each other for a while, then when we are both ready, we can take the next step together. What do you think Misu?"

Misu leaned back against the sofa and gazed in wonder at Sagara. He spoke quietly. "I agree Sagara. There's no rush, and we'll both know when the time is right, but I hope it isn't too far away!" He grinned at this handsome young man, and took hold of his hands in his own and kissed them, then leaned towards Sagara again and kissed his cheeks then his lips. They spent several minutes hugging and kissing, both unable to believe they had finally admitted to each other their feelings.

When they finally took a break they realised their coffees had gone cold, so Misu went to the kitchen to replenish them.

As he brought them back he started to smile. "What are you grinning about Misu?" Sagara looked lovingly at his new boyfriend.

"I was just thinking, there would be no point anyway in harbouring feelings for Shingyouji any more! When you see him and Toshi together, no-one else would ever get a look in would they? Those two are so made for each other. I regard Toshi as a good friend as well now, and as for Gii and Takumi, well, they would protect their friends wouldn't they. The four of them together are just like a family! I know Gii has a loving family but the other three haven't had stable family lives before. I really wish them all every happiness, they deserve it; and I hope they catch this monster who is hounding them soon!"

"I agree wholeheartedly Misu. The sooner he's caught the better!" The young men drank their coffees and had a snack while they chatted.

Gii drove Toshi back to the Coffee Shop. As they pulled up Gii suggested to Toshi that they go in to see Ryoma-san first, to tell her about Shingyouji. Toshi agreed at once, he knew their neighbour would be waiting anxiously for news. As they entered the sweetshop a couple of customers were just leaving, and Ryoma-san hurried around from behind the counter as she saw Toshi and Gii.

"Ah, how is the poor boy Toshi? Is he going to be alright? I've been so worried about him all afternoon!" She hugged Toshi close, which moved him greatly.

"The Doctor who was here when it happened was quite right in his diagnosis of Shingyouji's injuries Ryoma-san. He'll make a full recovery, it'll just take time. He's staying in Hospital for two days as a precaution, but he'll need plenty of rest and looking after when he gets home. We've got lots of people lined up to help out, so we're going to be fine."

"Thank goodness! I'm so relieved! And what about you Toshi? How are you feeling now? You were understandably very shocked at the time. Is there anything I can do for you, just say the word and I'll help anyway I can." Toshi smiled at his neighbour and this time he hugged her.

"Everything's fine Ryoma-san, but thank you for asking. Gii and Takumi are staying with me until they catch my stepfather so I'm going to be quite safe! We'll shut the Coffee Shop just for tomorrow, but it will be open as usual on Wednesday. Shingyouji would never forgive us staying closed any longer!"

Gii then stepped forward and bowed politely to Ryoma-san. "Arigato Ryoma-san for all you've done for my friends, it's good to know they have such a good neighbour."

Ryoma-san was touched by Gii's words. "They are good neighbours to me as well Gii. We look after each other! Now you boys get off, Takumi will be anxious to hear the news of Shingyouji." She turned around towards one of the shelves and took down a box of chocolates. "Here, take these in to Shingyouji later Toshi. I've had lots of his cakes over the months, now I can return the favour with some sweets!"

Toshi thanked Ryoma-san and smiled. The young men waved and left the sweetshop and carried on into the Coffee Shop where Takumi and Kimiko were serving customers. Takumi looked up as they walked in, the relief of seeing them both showing in his face. Kimiko was also smiling and was eager to hear any news. There were quite a few customers in the Coffee Shop so Gii suggested Toshi and Takumi went to talk in the kitchen, and he would help Kimiko behind the counter, and let her know what the latest news was.

The two young men in the kitchen spent several minutes catching up, and Takumi was delighted to hear the story of "Please don't make me laugh Gii" and glad his best friend was in good spirits. Takumi told Toshi the Police had been around and had looked at the CCTV, which clearly showed it was Tanaka driving the car that had knocked over Shingyouji. The Police were really pleased to have such concrete evidence against him and had taken the video to use against him when he was finally caught.

Toshi was quiet for a moment, he was reliving that terrible moment again, when Shingyouji had been hit. Takumi understood, and put his arm around Toshi's shoulder. "Try not to think of it too much Toshi. I know that's hard, but just think of how much worse it could have been. The Policeman thought it was probably because the car had been stationary first, and it hadn't got up much of a speed when it hit Shingyouji. Your boyfriend will be home on Thursday, hopefully Toshi! Between us all we'll make sure he's properly looked after, okay?"

"Arigato Takumi! We certainly will look after him. He'll end up complaining that we're fussing too much though, you wait and see!" The friends laughed and went out to join the others.

Takumi spoke to Kimiko when he was behind the counter again. "Why don't you go home now, Kimiko? Thank you so much for helping us out, yet again! We really appreciate all you do for us."

He then looked over to one of the tables and smiled. Gii and Toshi looked at Takumi and wondered who he was looking at, and they noticed for the first time a little girl sitting alone at one of the tables. She was a very pretty little thing, with long black hair tied back in a red ribbon, a school uniform with a blue jumper and skirt, pristine white socks and black shoes. She had a drink and cake in front of her, and she was busily colouring in a book, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she was concentrating on her work.

Takumi spoke to Gii and Toshi. "I don't think you've met Kimiko's Mai have you? Kimiko hurried out to collect her from school, and then came back here with her to carry on helping me. She's just sat there doing her homework, nibbling at her cake! She's a nice little girl and I hope she'll be able to come again." Just at that moment Mai looked up from her homework, checking that her mother was still near, and spotted Gii and Toshi. She gave them a shy smile and then returned to her book.

Gii smiled at Kimiko, who was looking lovingly at her daughter. "She's a beautiful little girl Kimiko, you must be very proud of her." Kimiko nodded and smiled. "Arigato Gii, yes I'm very proud of her, she's very happy and seems to be quite clever as well. Next week is a holiday from school so I won't be able to work, but you'll need an extra pair of hands won't you? If I came I would have to bring Mai with me which wouldn't be very practical in here I'm afraid."

Takumi was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we'll have Shingyouji's mother here looking after Shingyouji, and hopefully Gii's mother and Aunt will help as well..."

Gii interrupted. "I know they'll love to help Takumi, and I also know they will really enjoy having Mai to look after as well! If you don't mind coming in Kimiko little Mai will be very welcome!"

Kimiko looked at Takumi and Toshi, wanting confirmation that they approved, and she could see from their smiles that they did.

"That's wonderful; I'll be able to work all week if you need me then. It will be lovely for Mai to have lots of company as well!"

Takumi spoke. "Excellent. Everyone is happy with the arrangement. Now you get off home Kimiko, we'll see you on Wednesday okay, and thanks again for your help."

After Kimiko and Mai had left the young men closed up the Coffee Shop and Takumi put a sign in the window to say they would be closed on Tuesday, but would reopen on Wednesday.

Toshi said suddenly. "What about Mika, Takumi? She'll be here in the morning with her sandwich order won't she? Shall I send her a text and tell her we'll be closed tomorrow?"

"It might be better to ring her Toshi, she'll want to know why, and it's not something you can put in a text really." Toshi agreed, and went through to the kitchen to ring Mika.

Gii made the three of them a coffee, and he and Takumi sat down at one of the tables. "I'll take you and Toshi to the Hospital later love, then I'll go to our apartment and get us some clean clothes etc. for while we're staying here, okay? Then I'll go straight to my Aunt Reika's to see my parents..."

Takumi gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh Gii! I had completely forgotten about your parents arriving! I'm so sorry! With everything that's gone on today..." Takumi's voice started to break.

Gii quickly stood up and walked around the table and wrapped his arms around his beloved. "Hey! Don't you dare get upset! I'll go and tell them what's happened and then I'll come back to the Hospital for you and Toshi, alright love? My mother will take some persuading not to come dashing over here, you know how she fusses over us all like a mother hen! I'll put her off for tonight, but look out in the morning, there'll be some serious fussing done that's for sure!" Takumi couldn't help smiling, and he secretly looked forward to seeing Mrs. Saki again.

Takumi and Toshi had found Shingyouji in good spirits still when they visited him that evening and he was delighted with the chocolates from Ryoma-san. After all his running around that evening, Gii was glad to be able to sit down at last in the apartment above the Coffee Shop. He told Takumi and Toshi how shocked his parents were about the things that had been happening, and just as Gii had predicted, his mother was very anxious to come over and see that everyone was alright. He assured her they were doing okay, but that they would love to see her in the morning.

They carefully checked all the window and door locks, made sure the CCTV cameras were working, and after having some much needed food, the three friends settled down to watch a movie on the television.

When the movie had ended Toshi found himself yawning and decided he would go to bed.

"Oyasumi you two, I'm so tired I think I'll turn in now. Thanks again for staying with me, I feel really safe with you here!"

Takumi smiled at his friend. "Oyasumi Toshi. I think I'll go to bed now as well, it's been one hell of a day!" Gii agreed and after switching off the lights, he joined his beloved Takumi in the spare bedroom.

After getting into their nightclothes, they lay down on the bed. Gii immediately wrapped his arms around Takumi who snuggled up close to Gii, resting his head on his chest. They lay together in silence for several minutes, Takumi taking great comfort from listening to the steady rhythm of his wonderful boyfriend's heart. "Gii I love you so much!" Takumi's heartfelt whisper broke the silence.

Gii whispered back. "I love you too, Takumi my love. I'm so proud of you, all these traumas that are being thrown at you and you are staying strong and supporting your friends. Sometimes I feel as though my heart is going to burst with pride!" Gii kissed the top of Takumi's head then gently tilted his chin until their lips met in a tender kiss. As always when Gii kissed him, Takumi felt as though he was melting inside, but suddenly he became aware of a noise, something very quiet, indistinguishable at first.

Gii became aware of the sound as well, and they both lay still straining their ears to listen. Takumi was the first to realise what it was. "It's Toshi, I think he's crying Gii!"

Both young men jumped out of bed and went to Toshi's room. Takumi knocked quietly on the door, but got no response. He gently opened the door and looked around. Toshi was lying on his side on the bed, crying softly into his pillow. Takumi went to the bed and lay down beside his friend, putting his arm across his back. "Ah Toshi, don't cry! Shingyouji will be back soon, ordering us all around you know!" Toshi looked up at Takumi and tried to smile.

Gii came to the other side of the bed then, and lay down next to Toshi who turned onto his back. "You know he's in the best place at the minute Toshi, don't you? And we both know he already has the nurses wrapped around his little finger!" Toshi couldn't help laughing then. "There's nothing can harm him there...oh...I just thought of something though!"

Toshi looked round at Gii, a puzzled frown on his forehead. "What have you thought of Gii?"

"Shingyouji will be fine, so long as no-one makes him laugh!" Toshi couldn't help laughing himself then.

"I'm sorry you two. I was just remembering that car; and the sound of it hitting poor Shingyouji..." The tears were threatening again.

"It must have been dreadful Toshi, just dreadful. Try not to dwell on it if you can, I know that's a tall order, but try and focus on Shingyouji coming home, getting well again and that wicked man being caught!" Takumi could feel himself getting angry at the thought.

"I'll try Takumi, thank you again; and I've just had a great thought myself! I'm going to enjoy telling Shingyouji that I had a threesome with you two!"

"Ah, Toshi, that's just mean! You know it'll only make him laugh again!" Takumi nudged Toshi.

Gii joined in the laughing and then suggested they all got some much needed sleep. "Will you be alright now, Toshi? Do you want us to stay here with you?"

"I'm fine again, Gii. You two go and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." Reassured, Takumi and Gii took their leave and returned to their bedroom.

Eventually all three young men drifted off to sleep, but Takumi found he kept stirring, all the worries of the day disturbing his rest. It was 2 am when he found himself yet again feeling restless. After checking the time on the small alarm clock next to the bed, he turned over to try and get to sleep when he heard a noise. He was immediately alert, at first wondering if it was Toshi again. He strained to hear properly, his heart thumping in his chest, but he couldn't hear anything.

"It was probably a cat knocking something over in the backyard." he thought to himself. He closed his eyes again but instantly they flew open again! There was a noise that sounded like something was being ripped open. "I did hear something!" he quickly sat up. The movement disturbed Gii, who had been sleeping fitfully as well. "What's up Takumi?" The sound came again. Gii leapt out of bed, quickly followed by Takumi.

Gii went straight to the CCTV monitor. Takumi joined him and to their horror they could see on the screen a man in their backyard! "Get dressed quickly Takumi! Then go and get Toshi..." Just as he was saying this there was a small tap on the bedroom door, which made them both jump! The door was slowly opened and Toshi's white face peered round at them.

"Takumi...Gii...I'm sure I heard a noise!" Gii immediately took control. "We heard it as well Toshi, it's your stepfather in our backyard. Now, go with Takumi and get dressed quickly, don't put on any lights because that will alert him that we're awake. I'm going to ring the Police." He put his arms around Toshi and Takumi and spoke quietly. "We're going to be fine. There are three of us against his one. The Police will be here quickly and catch him this time! Off you go, get dressed both of you!"

Gii quickly put in a call to one of the numbers on the card they had been given. He spoke clearly and precisely to the Officer and when he had finished the Officer told him under no circumstances must they try and tackle this man, he may be armed! Gii assured him they wouldn't go out of their way to tackle him, but that they would defend themselves if necessary.

After finishing the call Gii grabbed his trousers from the chair and pulled them on. He pushed his bare feet into his trainers and hurried to Toshi's room. Both young men were now dressed and Toshi was rustling round in the wardrobe looking for something. He found what he was looking for and as he stood up he was holding a baseball bat in one hand, and a golf club in the other!

"Shingyouji found these the other day and we decided we'd keep them handy just in case we needed some protection!"

"That's a brilliant idea Toshi! We just need something else so we all three have a weapon of sorts." Gii was trying to think what else they could use.

"I know!" Said Takumi, grinning despite the tense atmosphere in the room. "I'll get a rolling pin from the kitchen!" He hurried out and returned brandishing a large wooden rolling pin.

"Good, we can certainly do some damage with these implements! But remember, we don't want to be heroes you two. But we will defend ourselves, okay?"

Takumi and Toshi agreed wholeheartedly, and the three young men carefully made their way out of the apartment and down the dark staircase, moving quietly into the Coffee Shop. There was a pool of light on the floor in the Shop emanating from the streetlamp, which enabled them to see a little bit. They could clearly hear Tanaka now, he was trying to get through the back door of the shop, but it wasn't budging under his weight. They could hear him cursing to himself and muttering obscenities.

The three friends were standing side by side in the middle of the Coffee Shop, all gripping their 'weapon' securely. Gii glanced at his beloved Takumi and gently kissed his cheek. Takumi smiled at him and whispered, "Arigato Gii!" Turning to Toshi, Gii put his arm around his friend and gave him a brotherly hug. He whispered, "All for one, and one for all!" Toshi gave Gii a wobbly grin, he was so scared he was shaking. "Arigato Gii!" he whispered in return.

The wait seemed interminable as they stood their ground, but they were pleased that the security locks and devices they had installed seemed to be working well. They could tell by the way the man was cursing that he was getting more and more enraged!

Suddenly, without any warning, they heard loud shouting outside in the yard. There were sounds of people climbing over the wall at the back of the yard, a man's voice shouting. "**Get down now, get on the floor now**!" Tanaka started to scream obscenities at the Police and the frantic scuffling and shouting could be heard inside the Coffee Shop. "Get the cuffs on him, quickly Uedo! Great, that's got him!" The noise started to abate gradually, except for the shouting and cursing from Tanaka and the Officer barking orders.

Above the noise coming from Toshi's stepfather, the friends heard the Officer reading him his rights, and telling him he was being arrested for 2 counts of attempted murder, stealing a car and attempted burglary. They could hear the backyard door that led out to the alleyway at the rear of the Coffee Shop being opened, and many footsteps retreating down the alley towards the main road.

Gii, Takumi and Toshi had been frozen with fear for a moment, but then the realization that their ordeal was finally over dawned on them. They looked at each other and smiles and tears of relief, in equal measures, appeared on their faces. The three young men wrapped their arms around each other and just stood in the middle of the Coffee Shop, hugging.

As they stood there, drawing strength from each other, they heard a tapping on the front door. The friends reluctantly let go of each other as Gii went to open the door and Takumi turned on the lights. Officer Kato was standing outside a look of concern on her face. "Are you all okay in here? Nobody got hurt did they?" Gii opened the door wide for her to enter and she was followed by two colleagues.

"We're all fine Officer Kato, thank you all for coming to our aid so quickly! What a relief that maniac has been caught at last!" In the background Tanaka's voice could be heard still yelling and screaming obscenities at the Police. Eventually they managed to get him into the back of the Police van where he was finally secured.

The Officer spoke. "I know it's the early hours of the morning, but I think we'd better take your statements now while everything is still fresh in your minds, okay? We won't need to disturb you later on then; you can all have a much needed rest!" The three young men agreed with the Officer and they all sat down around one of the tables.

The Police finally left, and after turning off the lights Gii, Takumi and Toshi plodded wearily up the stairs to the apartment. After kicking off their shoes the three of them fell onto Toshi's bed, instinctively needing to stay together for a while. They lay quietly, each with their own thoughts crowding into their minds. Several minutes passed by until Toshi broke the silence.

"Gii...Takumi...did you hear some of the things my stepfather was yelling?"

Reluctantly both young men had to agree they had. "It sounds like a lot of this hatred towards me is because I'm gay. If he had a problem with that, why come looking for me? Why not just stay away? I can't understand it at all."

Gii took hold of Toshi's hand. "That was just an excuse, Toshi. The man is a maniac and he would have found any excuse to hurt anyone at all. You must always remember that he's just one person, you are surrounded by people who love you very much, for being exactly who you are."

Takumi agreed with Gii. "Wherever we are in our lives Toshi, there will always be haters, but remember this great saying; 'If someone has a problem with you, that's **their** problem, not yours'." Takumi's voice was suddenly sounding very sleepy.

Toshi took hold of Takumi's hand then and squeezed both his friends' hands. "Arigato again you two! We just need Shingyouji back home now and hopefully our lives will get back on track again! I'm fine now, why don't you go back to your bed and try and get some sleep?" Toshi turned his head towards Takumi, and realised from the steady breathing coming from him, he had already succumbed to sleep! Glancing then at Gii, he could see his eyes slowly closing and he knew there was no point pursuing the point anymore and with a smile, he also closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

When he awoke later that morning, Toshi felt warm and comfortable in his bed. He soon realised he was there alone, and covered in a soft fleecy blanket. After laying quietly for a few minutes, he got up and made his way to the living room, to see if anyone was around. As he was looking, a woman came out of the kitchen carrying dishes and cutlery, walking towards the table.

"Ah! Toshi!" The woman placed the things she was carrying on the table and turned to Toshi, and he found himself enveloped in a warm hug by Gii's mother. "How are you Toshi? Have you managed to sleep at all?"

Gii's mother kept her arms around Toshi, and looked at him with a worried frown. He happily returned the hug and smiled. "I'm fine Saki-san, and so pleased to see you again! Where are Gii and Takumi? Are they still asleep? We were up very late last night so I wouldn't blame them for still being in bed!"

"Takumi is still in bed Toshi, but Gii left for work about an hour ago. I managed to get him to eat a bit of breakfast before he hurried off. He's hoping he'll be able to take some days off that are owed to him, but it will depend on the work load in the Office. I think he hopes because his father is here at present, he may be able to pull a few strings! I told him not to count on that though, you know what a slave driver my husband is!" Gii's mother laughed and Toshi joined in.

Just then the other bedroom door opened and a very tousled Takumi appeared in his bathrobe, rubbing his eyes. He looked taken aback for a second, then he realised who was hugging Toshi, and he quickly moved into the room and hugged Gii's mother, smiling broadly.

"Saki-san, it's so great to see you! I'm so sorry to still be in my nightclothes, we were up very late last night..." Gii's mother interrupted Takumi.

"I've heard all about your exploits last night from Gii Takumi! I think you and Toshi deserve to have a lie-in after all the drama of yesterday."

Takumi smiled again, and turned to Toshi. "Are you okay today Toshi? Did you manage to sleep? You seemed to be sleeping peacefully when Gii and I sneaked out at about four o'clock!" Toshi confirmed he was feeling good. Takumi turned to Saki-san. "Has Gii left for work Saki-san? He must be equally tired!"

Gii's mother answered. "He is tired Takumi, but he hopes that he'll be able to take a few days off work now, he's certainly owed some time off, so he's gone in to try and sort it out. Gii's been telling me all about your new apartment as well, I'm looking forward to seeing it. Some time off will be useful for moving won't it."

Takumi nodded happily, now that Toshi's stepfather had been caught, they could start to get back into some sort of normality. "We'd be glad of any help Saki-san with colour schemes and so on."

"Oh that's great Takumi! I would love to help out when the time comes. It sounds like the move will be soon as well, I hope I'm still here for it. Shingyouji will be home on Thursday also, so everyone is going to be busy I think! Would it be alright if I go and visit Shingyouji later today, Toshi? I want to see how he is for myself." "Of course Saki-san! He will be delighted to see you. He's in good spirits, but I have to warn you, whatever you do, don't make him laugh!" Toshi then told Gii's mother about the trouble he and Gii got into with the nurse.

"Well he certainly seems to be in good spirits Toshi! We'll need to keep a special eye on him though, sometimes there can be a delayed reaction to traumatic incidents like he has experienced. But I know he'll get lots of love and attention so I'm sure he'll be fine."

Toshi nodded and smiled happily. "I'll go and get my shower now okay Takumi? I won't be too long."

"There's no hurry Toshi; we've got a nice free day so let's enjoy it! Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, and Akio will be here to help out first thing. Are you feeling brave enough to be in charge of the baking? Shingyouji is quite right that you are more than capable of making the cakes, and Akio will be a great support for you!"

Toshi nodded. "Yep, I'm all geared up to have a go Takumi, I want to make Shingyouji proud of me!"

"Well you don't need to think like that Toshi, nobody could be prouder of you than Shingyouji."

Toshi could feel his cheeks turning pink. "Arigato Takumi. I'll get my shower now, see you in a moment." With that Toshi disappeared into the bathroom.

Gii's mother spoke. "Come and have something to eat Takumi while you're waiting, do you want coffee?"

"Yes please Saki-san. Was Gii alright when he left? I feel guilty that I didn't even hear him leave, I must have been sound asleep!"

Mrs. Saki chuckled. "Yes you were, Gii let me peep in at you, I don't think a bomb going off would have disturbed you this morning Takumi!"

Takumi felt very embarrassed at the thought that Saki-san had been looking at him asleep, but she just gave him a brief hug and bustled around getting the food ready for him and Toshi.

The food was delicious, Takumi hadn't realised how hungry he was until then, and he tucked in happily. He and Gii's mother chatted about all sorts of things, Takumi felt so relaxed with her and wished, not for the first time, that he could have a relationship with his own mother like this. Just then Toshi reappeared, looking fresh and ready to face the day.

"Come and sit over here Toshi, I think Takumi's left you a bit of breakfast! Do you want coffee as well?"

Toshi nodded. "Yes please Saki-san. The food looks wonderful, thank you for making it for us." Takumi added his thanks as well.

"It's my pleasure boys, I miss having young people around to look after you know. Gii was telling me that we're to have a small visitor next week, as well? Kimiko's little girl Mai? I am really looking forward to having her to look after as well as Shingyouji, and I've always been surrounded by boys, so it will be a real treat to have a little girl around the place!"

"Ah, she's a delightful little girl, Saki-san, she's very pretty and friendly. We've been so lucky to have Kimiko working with us, she has helped us out so many times, as long as you and our other helpers don't mind having Mai, it should work out well for everyone."

"It's no problem at all Takumi, and I know my sister will be just as happy as me. What day will Shingyouji's mother come do you know yet?"

Toshi answered. "She's going to come for a while each evening, after work, and then will come and spend Saturday with Shingyouji while I work. I don't think we'll see much of his dad unfortunately, he finds it hard to accept that his son is gay. He'll be welcome though, if he does decide to call."

"That's good Toshi, maybe if he did come he would see how happy you make his son. That's all parents want usually, is for their children to be happy." Toshi and Takumi were hugged again by Gii's mother. "Right, I'm going to get off now, I'm meeting Reika for a shopping trip! I'll call in at the Hospital later, and I'll see you both soon."

Toshi and Takumi grinned at each other as Saki-san left. "What a lovely lady she is Toshi! I think we should adopt her as our mother as well!" The two friends laughed together.

"I'm going to go down into the kitchen and get sorted for tomorrow's opening Takumi, I need to check I've got everything I need."

"I'm sure you have Toshi! I'll clear up here, and then get the accounts and books all up to date, I don't know what time Gii will be back so I'd better take advantage of the bit of spare time we have."

"Okay Takumi, come down a bit later and I'll make us a coffee, okay?"

"Will do Toshi."

It was early afternoon before Gii managed to get away from the office. He breezed into the Coffee Shop, whistling happily. As always, Takumi's heart gave a leap of joy when he saw Gii and hurried to hug him. "You managed to get some time off then Gii? Was your father okay about it?"

Gii chuckled. "He didn't have a choice really my love, he knew I was owed time off, and I suspect my mother had something to do with it as well! I've got a few days to get on with packing up some of our stuff ready for our move. The Agent rang me today and he wants us to go into his office on Friday to sign the rest of the papers. At least we haven't had to sell the other apartment because we were renting it. It should be plain sailing, and hopefully we can move in next week!" Gii was given another hug by Takumi and rewarded with a wonderful smile.

Takumi spoke quietly. "Thank you so much Gii. I can't wait to move now, and it feels like a new beginning somehow. When we're sorted and settled in, perhaps we could have a get-together at the apartment with Shingyouji and Toshi, maybe invite Misu and Sagara and some of the neighbours here who have been so good to us? Ah, shame Shouzo and Amy won't be able to be here, it seems strange to not have them near, somehow."

"Well, talking of Shouzo, I spoke to him first thing this morning and brought him up to date with all the goings on here. He was very shocked, I have to tell you. I told him Shingyouji will be home on Thursday, so he and Amy will speak to us all via Skype that evening. He'll be able to see for himself that Shingyouji is going to be alright. He and Amy are so happy together Takumi, it does my heart good to know my best friend has found his soul mate."

Gii tightened his arms around Takumi and gently kissed his lips, before speaking again. "If they are half as happy as you and me Takumi, they'll be so lucky!"

Takumi smiled back at his beloved Gii, and nodded in agreement. Just then Toshi came out of the kitchen, grinning at his friends. "I thought I heard voices you two! I'm going to go to the hospital and see Shingyouji now, your mother said she was going in to see him as well Gii, so I'll get a lift from her coming back."

"I'm going back to our apartment now Toshi to try and make a list of all the things that will need doing for our move, so I can give you a lift to the hospital if you like."

"That would be great Gii, thanks. What about you Takumi? Why don't you go with Gii while we've got some time to ourselves? It'll be back to the grindstone tomorrow won't it, so go and get some sorting done as well!"

Takumi looked at Gii who was grinning at him. "Hmm, well I suppose you're right Toshi, it would be useful to start some packing. As long as packing is all he has in mind, but going by that face he's up to something!"

"Ooh, I resent that Takumi-kun! As if I would have an ulterior plan in mind! You cut me to the quick you do!" Gii suddenly laughed loudly causing his friends to chuckle as well. "Come on then you two, let's go and Toshi, don't forget to give Shingyouji our love will you and tell him we'll be in this evening to see him?"

"I'll tell him Gii don't worry."

When Toshi arrived at Shingyouji's room in the Hospital he thought his sweetheart was sleeping, but as he quietly approached the bed, Shingyouji's eyes opened slowly and a smile spread over his face. Toshi leaned down and gently kissed his lips, then smiled back at Shingyouji.

Toshi brought a chair next to the bed and sat down, and he held his boyfriend's left hand between his two strong hands. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes my love!" Toshi whispered. "I have missed you so much, I can't wait for Thursday when you should be able to come home. Everyone's missing you Shingyouji, especially me."

Shingyouji squeezed Toshi's hand in response. "Me too, Toshi! Just to be near you and our friends again is all I keep thinking about. I could be there now really, I can lay on our bed at home just the same as I'm doing here. It's very boring just looking at these four walls. Mind you, the physio came in this morning and made me walk up and down the ward corridor to see how I was managing and she seemed pleased. Then Misu called in briefly before he started his shift in A & E, and he's confident I'll be released on Thursday."

"That's great news love, and we'll be opening the Coffee Shop again tomorrow, so we'll be busy again. Your mother is going to come in on Thursday and Friday evenings for a short while after she finishes work, and Gii's mother is going to help during the day. Gii and Takumi are staying at the apartment until you get home, I'm really happy about that! Everything's organised so don't worry about a thing, you've just got to concentrate on getting well again, okay?" Toshi leaned forward again and kissed his love tenderly.

Gii and Takumi arrived at their apartment and found several large packing boxes that Gii had ordered from the Removal Firm, had been left outside their door. After carrying them into the apartment they both stood and looked around. It suddenly became very daunting to try and imagine how they were going to ever be able to pack and sort out all their furniture, kitchen equipment, bedding, clothing...lots of things that weren't used very often, but still needed. Where on earth would they start?

Gii came and stood behind Takumi, folding his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "This is where we need a system Takumi. First of all, you can kiss me, then we can go into our bedroom and..."

"Saki Giichi! Behave! I think we need to start packing things that we don't use all the time first, and then we can put clothing into suitcases, bedding into plastic bags. Then, when that's done, maybe then I'll kiss you and we could go and lie down on our bed and I might let you..."

"Okay, okay! Let's get on with the packing then! Yet again you've wheedled your way round me Hayama Takumi! Could I just have one kiss then, just to keep me going? Please?" Takumi couldn't help laughing as Gii put on his cute pleading face. He turned round and put his arms around Gii's neck and felt Gii's arms tighten around his waist. Takumi gently kissed Gii's lips, a sigh of pleasure escaping from both young men. The kiss became more and more ardent and Takumi could feel himself melting inside, wanting the feeling to go on and never end.

Takumi could feel Gii's arms pulling him in closer, their bodies pressed against each other and he knew he was lost! He managed to whisper. "Alright, I give in, we'll do the packing later!" Gii responded with a deep chuckle of victory and continued to kiss the love of his life whilst walking backwards towards the bedroom and gently lay down on the bed, pulling Takumi on top of him, arms still wrapped around each other and lips savouring every beautiful moment.

Wednesday arrived and Shingyouji's friend Akio arrived very early to help Toshi with the baking. He was very happy to be the assistant to Toshi, and he helped and encouraged the younger man. When Takumi and Gii came downstairs at 7.30am as usual, the wonderful smell of cakes baking greeted them as they entered the Coffee Shop. They went into the kitchen to see Toshi and Akio and everything looked well organised.

"Ohayo Toshi, Akio! That's a great aroma coming from in here I can tell you! You seem to have everything under control Toshi, well done!" Toshi looked at Takumi and grinned.

"Thanks Takumi, but I couldn't have done it without Akio being here!"

"He's worked really hard Takumi, mind you, he has had a wonderful teacher in Shingyouji. I'm just glad I've been able to help out at this difficult time." Responded Akio.

Gii thanked Akio for stepping in for them, but Akio told him no thanks were necessary, he enjoyed being there.

Takumi and Gii went through to the Coffee Shop to sort everything out there, checking the float in the cash register, getting the coffee machines started ready for a busy day. Kimiko was coming in after she had taken Mai to school, so once she had arrived Gii was going to meet his mother at the apartment, and she was going to help him with some more packing and organising.

An anxious Mika hurried in at 8.30am and after passing over the usual sandwich order, she quizzed Takumi about the terrible events of Monday, and asking how her friend Shingyouji was. She seemed greatly relieved after Takumi had told her everything and was delighted to hear that Toshi's stepfather had been caught.

Toshi came through from the kitchen then, and started to explain to Mika that he wouldn't be going to College that day. She quickly hugged him and agreed he didn't have time to go to lessons, then she assured Toshi she would go and explain his absence to the College administrator.

"Thanks Mika, Shingyouji should be home tomorrow and Gii's mother is going to come in and sit with him while we work, I'll try and be organised for Friday and come to classes then."

Mika nodded in agreement and with a wave she said bye as she hurried out to meet her friends and go on their way to College.

The day was busy as usual; a lot of their customers were enquiring about Shingyouji and were delighted to hear he would be home the next day. As soon as Kimiko arrived Gii was able to leave and went to the apartment to continue with sorting and packing their things, promising to come back early afternoon so Toshi could go and visit Shingyouji.

At the end of the day, when Takumi, Toshi and Gii had cleaned the Coffee Shop, Toshi suggested they go out for a meal together, and it would be his treat. Gii began to protest that he didn't need to do that, he was more than happy to pay for them, but Toshi was adamant that he wanted to pay this time. Gii could see the determined look on Toshi's face so he gracefully gave in and he and Takumi both thanked their friend. They had an enjoyable meal together, and the chatter was all about the next day when their friend Shingyouji would be home again.

Thursday began with Akio coming in early to help with the baking. Toshi was so happy, knowing his boyfriend would be home later on. He was going to go to the Hospital in the afternoon and collect Shingyouji himself and bring him home. Gii's mother would come in then to sit with him while the others worked in the Coffee Shop. Takumi had been a bit reluctant to do his usual violin recital that day, but Toshi persuaded him to carry on as usual, knowing how much Shingyouji enjoyed listening to Takumi playing.

The time finally came for Toshi to leave to collect his love, and everyone was wishing him well and to come back quickly. Toshi grinned at them all and assured them he would be as quick as he could!

It seemed to take for ever to get to the Hospital, but finally Toshi managed to find a parking space near to the entrance. He walked briskly to the ward and was very pleased to see Misu standing near the nurses' station. Misu turned as Toshi approached and smiled as he drew near.

"Ah, there you are Toshi. Are you all set to take Shingyouji home? He is so anxious to leave us, we're all a bit upset that he can't get away from us quickly enough!" He started to chuckle to himself, then led the way into Shingyouji's room. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, all dressed and ready to leave, his few possessions in a Hospital carrier bag sitting on the bed. Shingyouji's face lit up when he saw his precious Toshi standing in the doorway, and Toshi grinned back at him before moving into the room to gently hug his love.

"I see you're all set to come home then love! It's only been three days, but it feels like three years to me!" Shingyouji nodded in agreement. "Is it really only three days? It has been the longest three days of my life!"

Misu was still standing in the doorway and loudly cleared his throat. "Excuse me you two, I'm still standing here, you know! Anyone would think we hadn't taken good care of you or something!" He was grinning happily, it did his heart good to see how happy his friends were. Just then another face appeared in the doorway, it was Sagara. Toshi couldn't help notice that Misu's face turned pink when Sagara stood close to him.

"Ah, you're all set to leave us then Shingyouji? You make sure you get plenty of rest please, although a little walk now and again will be good for you, but rest those ribs as much as you can, okay?" Sagara looked sternly at Shingyouji, but couldn't help smiling at the happiness so clearly visible on his patient's face.

Toshi answered. "Don't worry Sagara, we've got it all covered, he'll be very well looked after you can be sure." Toshi glanced then at Misu and smiled. "He'll be as well looked after at home as he has been here in the Hospital Misu. I can't thank you all enough for the care you have given Shingyouji. If you ever get time, please come and visit us at the Coffee Shop we would love to see you both, wouldn't we love?"

Shingyouji gingerly stood up from the chair and walked slowly towards Sagara. He put out his left hand to shake Sagara's hand, and then turned to Misu to do likewise, but before he could take his hand, he felt himself being gently hugged by Misu.

"Take care, Shingyouji, and we will definitely be around to see you soon, won't we Sagara?" He looked at his boyfriend who grinned back. "We will Misu. Maybe we could go one afternoon when Takumi plays his violin as well, that would be very enjoyable."

"Takumi plays on a Tuesday and Thursday afternoon and you would both be very welcome. Thanks again for everything you have done for me. I think it's time to go now Toshi, okay?" Shingyouji's voice was sounding a little weary now, so after picking up the bag from the bed and holding his boyfriend's hand tightly, Toshi led the way out of the room and the pair slowly made their way down the corridor. At the ward door, they both stopped and waved to Sagara and Misu then carried on, together once more where they belonged.

Back at the Coffee Shop Takumi was getting ready for his violin recital. Gii, his mother, father and Aunt were there, and many regular faces sat waiting expectantly. After taking his usual place at the back of the shop, Takumi began to play a slow, quiet piece of music. His audience listened with rapt attention to the wonderful melody filling the air. As the piece slowly ended, the Coffee Shop door opened and Shingyouji stepped into the room, closely followed by Toshi.


End file.
